Victory is Far away
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: After Day Of Black Sun the gang finds themselves at the western airtemple and discover algend about a bieng even more pwerfull than the avatar. Parings are AangXKatara, MaixZuko, SokkaxSuki R&R please, please no flames. rated T just to be safe.
1. Victory is far awy

Well the magnificent author of Wedding form Hell and A trip to remember is back, but this time with an Avatar fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, but I do own this story and the OC to come.

* * *

**Victory is far away**

Chapter 1

A new legend

After flying for what seemed like hours. Teo, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Haru, Toph, and the duke found themselves at the western air temple and Zuko close behind.

They split up into different teams: Toph, Haru and Sokka went to look for food. While Katara Aang Tao and the duke went to look around the temple for suitable shelter.

* * *

(Katara, Aang Teo and the Duke ) 

"Hey look at this." Said The Duke Pointing to 9 beds in 9 different rooms.

"Cool now we got a place to sleep in." commented Teo (A/n in case you don't know he's the kid in the wheel chair)

"Hey you guys come check this out." Yelled Aang and Katara from a large hallway.

When the others joined them they saw a huge statue of a girl with green eyes and brown hair, wearin a white, blue, green, and red wrobe.

"Wow she's beautiful" said Teo.

"There's something written here." said Katara and tried to clear some of the dust and read what was on there.

"It says that this Statue belongs to the Empress of Time Space and reality." Said Katara,

"Oh I've heard of her" started Aang " There was a legend about her, she's supposed to be immortal. She has powers that no one has ever known. She was the one who created the Avatar cycle" Said Aang

"But no one has seen or heard of her in over one hundred years." Finished Teo.

* * *

Toph, Sokka, and Haru were walking along the forest trying to find food. Sokka had a really sad look on his face. 

"What's wrong Sokka?" asked Haru.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of Suki." He said with a sigh as Toph kicked a tree.

"Don't worry you'll find her." Said Haru.

"I know that, it's just that I wasted all the time we had interrogation Azula.

"Sokka chill out it's ok we all make mistakes." Yelled Toph.

* * *

"Aang you said that there was a legend about the Empress of Time, Space, and Reality, would you mind telling me?" asked Katara 

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Said The Duke,

"Lets see" started Aang. "About a hundred and 5 years ago during the classes at the Southern Air temple, the monks told of a beautiful princess, who received a magical gift from all the spirits. Giving her magical powers. She would live her life, and if the world needed her she would be called, and if she died only the Avatar would know how to summon her. So the day I disappeared I heard that The empress had mysteriously vanished." Finished Aang.

"WOW talk about a story." Said Teo.

"So do you know how to contact her?" asked The Duke.

"I don't think I do." Said Aang.

They were joined by Sokka, Toph and Haru coming back with huge amounts of food. The other helped to carry it to a comfortable place.

They were about to eat when they heard movement in the bushes.

"I'll see who it is." Said Aang and flew of before anyone had time to argue.

What he saw shocked him. He saw Zuko walking towards the temple, so Aang went to confront him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aang.

"I have come to join you, and help you." Said Zuko.

"How can you help us?" asked Aang.

"Well for one I could teach you fire bending and two I could help you defeat my father."

"Why would you want your own Dad dead?"

"Well he hates me he wanted to kill me. So yeah plus I hope to find my mother."

"Why should I trust you..,I mean you did tyr to kill me."

"I know I have made some mistakes just allow me to make it up to you."

"Ok. Welcome to the team, but I warn you if you even think of betraying us you will be sorry." Warned Aang and Zuko agreed.

* * *

Back at the fire nation 

Mai had just came in to her room and found a piece of parchment laying on her table. She took it and opened it.

_Dear Mai,_

_If your reading this right now then I'm far gone. I finally realized what I need to do. I have to help the Avatar. I know you must hate me with all your hear right now, and I'm sorry. Today during the eclipse I plan to brake my Uncle out of prison and together we will help the avatar. I hope you understand._

_Yours forever_

_Zuko. _

After Mai had read the letter she knew what she had to do. She was going to find Zuko and help him anyway she could. She packed her stuff and began to leave, when she was stopped by Azula and TyLee.

"Where are you off to?" asked Azula.

"I…need to be somewhere and you really don't need me here." said Mai.

"Of course we need you." Said TyLee.

"No you don't I don't do anything except hang with Zuko or read." Said Mai getting passed the other two girls.

"If your thinking of going after that traitor of a brother then you can forget it. Your not leaving." Said Azula with an evil grin.

"Azula you stopped ordering me around the second I left this place, and your not starting up again."

"I can always kill you." Smirked the princess.

"There are a lot of things I fear Azula and death is not one of them." Said Mai and left. She stole some weired travel animal that looked like a bear and a rhyno and left with as much food as she could, because she really had no idea where to even look for him.

* * *

Ok here it is the firs chapter of my first avatar story YAY!!! IF anyone wishes to have a small line in the bigining before the sotyr starts let me know and please no flames though please review please. 


	2. Romance history

Thank you for the review Phoniexcat and as promised here is the next chapter.

And thank you to everyone else who commented.

* * *

Chapter 2

All the kids were off doing different thing Zuko was trying to teach Aang Fire Bending. Haru Teo and The Duke were trying to help Sokka and Toph and Katara were off somewhere doing there own thing. Zuko really managed to make it up to the team. He was helpful, resourceful, and very nice to all.

Zuko and Aang.

"No like this." Said Zuko showing him the proper stance.

"Oh thanks." Said Aang. "do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." Said Zuko.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked the Avatar

"Well remember the two girls that were with my sister when she took control of Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah one was the gloomy girl and the pink one."

"Well the gloomy one is or was my girlfriend. I think she hates me cause I ran off."

"Oh…"

"But I'm ok."

"How did you two meet and stuff?"

"Well It was a while ago." Started Zuko. "It all started the day Mai and her family moved in. They were great friends of the family and my dad wanted them close. So Mai immediately started to hang out with Azula, and lets face it Azula can be mean." narrated Zuko.

_Flashback_

"_So her name is Mai." Said Young Zuko to his mother._

"_Yeah!" said the princess._

"_She's pretty." Said Zuko making his mother laugh a little._

"_Why don't you go talk to her?" asked Princess Ursa _

"_Azula said that she doesn't like me and that she only came here to hang with her." _

"_Oh come now surely that's not true." Said the Princess,_

_As time went by Mai developed feelings towards Zuko, but they were still at it's early ages._

_Zuko's P.O.V. _

_After we finished feeding the turtle ducks we headed back inside. We went through the garden when Azula come over, after she pushed TyLee down for beating her in cart wheeling ._

"_Mom can you make Zuko play with us?" asked Azula in her sweet voice._

"_No way I don't want to cart wheel with you." I said._

"_Cart wheeling is not a game. Dumb, dumb" said Azula_

"_I think that's a wonderful idea. It's just for a little while." Said Mom and left._

" _I came over and notice Mai again, but she turned away and I could tell she was blushing, but I didn't understand why._

_End of Flashback ._

Normal P.O.V.

"After that Azula tricked me and Mai and I ended falling into the fountain with her." Said Zuko.

"Wow that's a nice story,"

"Why do you ask…Oh it's about the water bender."

"Yeah…well anyway. Do you know anything about the legendary Empress?" asked Aang.

"They used to teach us about her, in the fire nation. They said that she was killed by one of the previous fire lords, but I found out in my travels that it wasn't true that she vanished."

"yeah that sound right."

"Lets get back to practice." Said Zuko and they continued.

* * *

Toph and Katara.

The two benders where enjoying a nice day. They were sitting by the water.

"SO Sugar Queen spill what happened on the ship before Aang left." Asked Toph she had been asking the same question ever since they left the fire nation.

"Nothing happened ok…" said Katara trying to keep quiet about the little kiss.

"Right." Said Toph and that was it

With Teo, The Duke, Haru, and Sokka.

The DOBS was really hard on Sokka so he mostly stayed in his room moping around.

"Come on Sokka." Said Haru. "You said it yourself Suki is a brave warrior, she probably already escaped."

"You don't know that." Said Sokka.

"True he doesn't, but that doesn't mean that you have to mope like this all day long." Said Teo.

"Maybe your right, but I still feel bad about this whole thing."

"Of course you do we all have family, and friends trapped in there" said The Duke.

"Alright I'll try to lighten up, but I don't know if I can." Said Sokka and left.

* * *

With Mai.

Mai was traveling on her Animal and found it actually comfortable, but there was only one problem, she had no idea were she was going.

After hours of travel Mai began to feel sick so she stopped and sat beside a tree.

The next thing she knew she was waking up to a fire and an old man sitting next to her.

"Ah I see your awake Mai." Said the man.

"Do I know you?" asked Mai only half awake.

"I'm Zuko's Uncle." Said the man.

"Oh Iroh. So Zuko did rescue you. Is he around?" asked Mai

"Zuko was gonna brake me out? I escaped."

"Yeah and he went to find the avatar." Said Mai.

"Well then where then may I ask are you off to?" asked Iroh.

"I was hoping to find him."

"We will start tomorrow." Said Iroh.

Western Air Temple.

After his training with Zuko Aang went back to look at the statue of the mighty Empress.

"How can I contact you?" asked Aang.

All of a sudden this big blue light appeared forcing Aang to fall asleep.

* * *

Ha! Ha! A cliff hanger. Don't you just hate them. 


	3. Under the crescent moon

Ok here is chapter 3. YAY!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Under the crescent moon. .

Aang awoke with the strange blue mist surrounding him.

"Where am I?" asked Aang

"You are in the spirit world." came a voice.

"Roku is that you?"

"Close enough." Said the voice and came out of hiding.

"Kyoshi?" said Aang "Why are you contacting me?"

"You asked to reach the empress, well I'm here to help. See the empress and I were good friends when I became Avatar."

"Wait, but that means she must have been about 5 hundred years old when she vanished."

"That is true." Said Kyoshi "Now the only time you can contact her is during the crescent moon."

"Wow that's specific."

"What can I say she liked to be different, anyway what you have to do is make your way to fountain at the center of the temple and get to the base of the waterfall in the spirit world. There you will find her. Good luck Aang." Said Kyoshi and vanished taking the blue mist with her.

"Aang, Aang wake up." Yelled Katara as she shook the young boy.

"K-Katara," said Aang.

"Hey are you ok, I found you passed out here." said Katara.

Aang looked around. He was still by the statue.

"Kyoshi contacted me, and told me how to contact the Empress. When is the next crescent moon?" asked the arrowed boy.

"Um… tonight."

"Great thanks Katara." Said Aang and ran off.

"Aang wait…I need to talk to you." She said, but he was long gone.

After Aang stopped running, he realized that he was by a fountain. The fountain was in fact a huge 3 base crescent and the top was a regular circle shape.

"Wow this is a nice fountain." Said Aang to himself.

"Twinkle toes haven't seen you around." Said Toph as she walked up behind him

"Hey Toph. I was off…doing…um stuff."

"...Right...well I'm off to kick Haru's butt, he actually thinks he can beat me. Ha! Ha!" said Toph and kept on walking.

Katara was still by the statue when someone came over.

"What's up." Said the voice.

She turned around and saw Zuko.

"Look just because your part of our team doesn't mean I have to like you," said Katara and not giving Zuko time to answer she left.

Katara made her way towards Appa.

"Hey Appa." Said Katara and was immediately slobbered with kisses from the giant animal.

"I love you too." Said Katara and the slobbering seized as she bagan to pat him.

* * *

Haru and Toph were having there bending battle. (A/n like we don't know who's gonna win.) 

Haru went first He picked a boulder and pushed it towards her. Toph then jumped into the ground and came out right next to Haru, and instantly two big boulders came at him from both sides.

Haru managed to stop them.

Toph then fired an earth wave, causing Haru to fall.

"Never mess with me." Said Toph and left the boy to dust off.

* * *

As night fell and the moon came out and Aang made his way back to the fountain. He sat down in his meditation position and closed his eyes. 

After some heavy breathing Aang found himself in a very green looking spirit world. He saw a mountain and decided to climb it.

On top of the mountain he could see the base of the waterfall perfectly and headed there.

As he approached the base he could see a young girl that looked about 14 years old sitting by the water and staring into space.

"excuse me Empress." Said Aang as politely as he could

"So!... you found me." Said the girl with out turning around. "Let me guess you're the new Avatar,"

"Yes and I came to kindly as for your help, Avatar Kyoshi told me you would be here."

"Figures. Kyoshi _always_ has to do the right thing."

"Um…anyway, I'm here because…" started Aang.

"…because your first invasion plan failed and you need help defeating the fire lord." Said the Empress and turned to face Aang.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I'm the Empress of Time space and reality you do the math. Never the less I can't help you." Said she.

"But we really need your help if we hope to restore peace to the four nations." Said Aang. She took a deep breath.

"Look kid, I'd love to help you, but I can't."

"Why not." Said Aang

"It is non of your concern so just go back to your own little world and maybe one day you will be ready for my help."

"But the comet is coming in less than 2 moths and we really need help."

"I will think it over and contact you." Said the Empress and waved her hand "Now go I need time to my self."

The next thing Aang knew he was by the fountain with all of his friends starring at him.

"So what did she say?" asked Teo.

"She said…No…or at least I think she did, she said no and then told me she would think it over."

"Who would have guessed that the Empress of reality and all that other stuff would be so mean." Said The Duke.

"She said she would come when I was ready." Replied Aang.

"Wow she sounds almost as annoying as Sokka." Said Katara and all started laughing

* * *

Will The empress help the Avatar and his friends and will they be able to stop the fire lord before the comet rrives? Find out next time 


	4. The Mighty one

Sorry about chapter 2. I replaced it with the right one. Anyway here is number 4

* * *

Chapter 4

The arrival of the mighty one

After his little talk with the Empress Aang couldn't stop thinking about why she wouldn't want to help them, but putt that aside when he went to train with Zuko.

* * *

Mai and Iroh.

They were traveling together now looking for Zuko.

"Iroh what happened to Zuko's mother?" asked Mai.

"All I know is that she was disappeared. Sorry, but that's all I know. Why do you ask?"

"Well. When we were at the lake when Azula started talking about there mother he seamed to get gloomier then even I can be." said Mai.

Up ahead they spotted a small village and headed there for supplies and maybe a nice inn to stay in.

* * *

Katara was sitting in her room with Sokka thinking about a different invasion plan

"Sokka why don't we go to the north poke and get more water benders to help us out." Said Katara.

"Because we don't have enough time." Replied Sokka as Aang walked in.

"Hey how's the new invasion plan going?" asked the young avatar

"Not well." Said Katara.

"Hey I got it." Said Aang. "Instead of going for a frontal attack lets go to an underground attack."

"I get it." Said Katara, "We would attack the city from under ground, that's perfect."

"But we don't have enough earth benders to help us." Said Sokka.

"Sure we do, we have Haru and Toph and me." Said Aang.

"Its not enough." Said Sokka,

"Are you gonna put down every idea we come up with!" yelled his sister.

"I just want to make sure that we do it right this time."

"Your impossible! There is no right way, we can ever be sure if were gonna win we just have to keep believing." Said Katara and left with Aang close behind her.

* * *

"Why is he such a mule monkey?" asked Katara.

"He just wants everything to be perfect so there aren't any mishaps like last time." Said Aang

"I guess your right."

* * *

Teo and Haru were enjoying a little fresh air

"So I hear you and your dad and some other people where living in the northern air temple." Said Haru

"Yeah It was nice." Said Teo.

The two boys were shortly joined by The Duke and Toph and they all began talking.

* * *

Zuko was sitting by the water staring into space, when Aang came over.

"You know your girlfriend still hates me." Said Zuko.

"She's not my girlfriend and give her some time she'll open up to you in time.."

"Thanks." Said Zuko.

"what are you thinking about?" asked Aang.

"Oh nothing, just about my mom." Said Zuko. "I'm just wondering were she is, and what she's doing."

"Well I'm sure you'll find her."

* * *

Deep in the night a strange figure approached and headed to find Aang.

"Young Avatar were are you?" Said the person

"Is someone there?" asked Aang from the hallway.

"I have an answer to your question." Said the person.

"What's that? Whose there?" asked Aang

"After much thought I have decided to join you." Said the Person and came into the vision.

"Empress, it's you." Said Aang and made a slight bow.

"Please call me Artemis, and you must start your new training soon." Said The Empress.

"OK…would you like a place to stay Artemis?" asked Aang.

"Yes please." Said Artemis and was lead to an empty room

Next morning.

Artemis awoke and decided to go for a walk, as soon as she left her room she was attacked by a huge boulder coming right at her. She quickly waved her finger and the rock disappeared.

"Who are you?" yelled Toph as she was about to throw another one.

"I am Artemis, also knows as the Empress of time space and reality thank you vary much." Said Artemis

"Right " said Toph and threw another boulder, but it was stopped by Aang.

"No she's telling the truth she came last night."

"Fine." Said Toph and came over to her. "Sorry about that." Toph then left.

As soon as the others woke up they met up with Aang in a meeting like area of the temple.

"So who is she?" asked Katara

"I'm the Empress." Said Artemis. "But please call me Artemis"

"Why didn't you come when Aang asked you?" asked Haru

"If I went around helping every poor shmuck that came and asked for my help, I'd be way over booked. So I watch them for a day or two, and if I think they really need my help I help them. If not I just give them something small. This however is a biggie."

"Well ok then. This is Katara, Haru, Sokka, Teo, the Duke, Zuko, and you already met Toph." Said Aang

"Nice to meet you." Said Artemis.

After the meeting Artemis decided to talk to Katara.

"Wow Katara, you are so pretty." Said Artemis.

"Thank you I think you are very pretty two." Said Katara.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get to know each other?"

"That be great, why don't we go down to the river." Said Katara and Artemis nodded.

River.

"So how is it that you can travel between the worlds like the avatar?" asked Katara.

"I just can, I guess."

"Ok well tell me about yourself."

"Um… Well I was first created almost 1000 years ago, and I've dies about…oh 5 ,10 times, but that was before I realized that to me death was a vacation, took me while. Anyway, after my 1st death I decided to create the Avatar, just so he or she could keep an eye out on the world, and then I created the four nations and the benders, but my intention was that the Avatar would be immortal like me, but that didn't work. instead came the avatar cycle."

"Sounds like you had an interesting life. How did you find out about your powers?"

"Lets see, I was about 14 when the Crescent moon warriors came to me and told me I was the Empress. The Crescent moon warriors were a very exclusive group and only the chosen ones were in it, and I was chosen to lead them. But enough about me tell me about you."

"Wait I have one more question. Why and how did you disappear?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know how, but I do know why I was angry with the world and with Cozen for putting up the colony, which is why Roku came after him, and the next thing I knew I was in the spirit world, though word of my vanishing didn't get out for another fw days. Now tell me about you."

"Well Sokka is my brother, and we lived happily in the southern water tribe, until our mother died."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Artemis.

"Thanks, and then our father went to fight in the war with a few other man from our tribe. Everything stayed normal after that, we grew up with our grandmother until we met Aang."

"Ouch."

They then heard a loud sound coming from the temple and hurried back.

* * *

Cliff hanger Ya!!!! Here is the next chapter and if i don't get atleast 5 reviews I will not post the next chapter. 


	5. Why I refused to help Mortals

Well I just wanted to be truthful with you, that I do actually own the copy rights to Avatar…Just Jk I don't although I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 5

Why I didn't want to help Mortals

When Artemis and Katara arrived back at the temple they saw all of their friends in a fighting stance, as the dark figures approached.

"There after me." said Aang and Artemis in unison.

"There after you." They said in unison again looking at each other.

"Um…Talk later, fight bad dudes now." Said Sokka

"Fine, lets do this." said Aang. Toph and Haru flung to big boulders at the men, but they were broken with there weird metal weapons.

Then Zuko threw to large fire blasts at them, but they did no damage. Even Aang' s Air attacks only seemed to slightly move them.

Then one of the men shot a weird metal arm at the gang and barely missed Aang.

Artemis thought for a moment.

"That's it!" she said "everyone lead them to the fountain." Commanded Artemis and the others didn't think to argue, while Haru and Toph made temporary cover for them.

"Katara! Aang! Physics lesion. What element causes metal to rot?" asked Artemis.

The two looked at one another.

"Water" they said, and began bending the water with Artemis.

The Men came into perfect view. They were riding on fire nation animals and had purely Metal armor and weapons, and on the silver armor was an emblem of a red dragon.

"Ok you guys cover them with as much water as possible and leave the rest to me." said Artemis.

So Aang and Katara drenched them with water as Artemis made a huge bright light appear over the men, and their armor began to rot or rust. Then Aang and Zuko blew to larg fire balls hitting the men perfectly.

"Run!!!" Yelled one of them and the others followed

After the men left Artemis disappeared into her room.

"Artemis?" said Katara as she entered her room.

"Yes what is it?" asked Artemis

"Well it's just you vanished after the fight. Who were those men anyway?"

"I…um…don't know…can't tell you." Said Artemis

"Well when your ready please tell us." Said Katara and left

An hour or two later Artemis came out and asked everyone to join her in the meeting area.

"So who were those men?" asked Teo.

"Aang remember how I said I wouldn't help you?" asked Artemis

"Yeah!" said Aang

"Well the reason is that about 120 years ago a man asked me to help him, after I told him that what he asked for was going to effect the entire world and cause chaos, he became angry and told me I would live to regret it. That man was Fire Lord Cozen."

"What did he ask for?" asked The Duke.

"He asked me to help him take over the four nations, after i told him no he secretly created The Red Dragon society. There job was to kill anyone who had anything to do with me, they even tried to kill me a few times, which is why again I disappeared, then I refused to help anyone else at he cost of displeasing them and turning into that again." Said Artemis as tears fell down her face. "During that time, I lost someone I really cared about, thus me gone."

"Wow that must have been hard for you." Said Katara putting her hand on the shoulder of the Empress.

"Yeah well that's in the past." She said and whipped away her tear. "I thought that after a hundred years they'd be gone, but I guess I was wrong."

"So what do we do now?" asked Sokka.

"We need to come up with a decent invasion plan and putt it to action at least two weeks before the comet comes."

"What about the idea Aang had?" asked Katara

"What idea was that?" asked The duke.

"I was thinking that instead of attacking from the air or land like last time, we attack from underground." Said the Avatar.

"Hmm" said the Empress. "This could work."

"No it wought all we have is an Avatar and 2 earth benders." Said Sokka

"And what am I, a piece of meat?" asked Artemis.

"Sorry and you, but that's not enough." Said Sokka.

"Actually it might be." Said Toph.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Zuko.

"You know the city pretty well right Zuko?" asked Toph

"Yeah!"

"Well then all we need is a few more friends and we got everything we need." Said Toph.

"Ok, but who else are we going to get to help out with this?" asked Haru.

"We could go to the north pole and get some more water benders to help us out." Said Katara, "you know get the fire benders natural enemy."

"Well based on were we are now it will take a week to get to the north pole, and a week to get back. So all in all about two and a half weeks." Said Artemis

"Why two and a half?" asked Teo

"well we are planning to stay a few days aren't we?" said Artemis.

"So it's settled we're all going to the north Pole…again." Said Sokka.

* * *

Lets go check on our least favorite person.

"Azula are you still mad about Mai leaving?" asked Ty Lee.

"Oh no, I'm just mad that she just spit us out like that." Said the evil princess.

"Uh excuse me Princess Azula?" asked a guard near by

"What is it?" asked Azula.

"You are being summoned by Fire Lord Ozai

"Great, I'm coming." Azula said and leaving Ty Lee behind she headed to see her father.

She came into the great hall and kneeled in front of the Fire Lord

"Princess Azula I am very disappointed in you." Said Ozai.

"But father it is not my fault that Zuko ran off." Said Azula

"Never the less you allowed that traitor Iroh to get to him, and I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

"Yes Father I understand."

"Find Iroh and Zuko and kill them." Said the fire lord and let her leave.

"Get your bags Ty Lee were going on a little trip.

* * *

Checking with Iroh and Mai.

As they entered the village they could hear people talking about how they claimed to have seen a flying beast.

They didn't think anything and decided to keep going, they came up on the Western Air temple and could see the gang packing up to leave.

"Should we go and join them?" asked Mai.

"Hmm, Well I think it be best if I went to talk to them first, after all you did try to kill him." Said Iroh and hurried to the temple.

"That's sounds fine."

* * *

Back at the temple the gang was loading up Appa' s saddle when they saw a small figure approach.

"Hey guys look someone's coming." Said Teo.

"And It's Uncle." Said Zuko.

"Hello friend." Said Toph as Iroh came to the temple. "Did you come to join us?" she asked.

"Yes and another person is with me though I don't think you will be very happy to see her." Said Iroh.

"Uncle…I…" tried Zuko. Iroh came over and putt a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright your little girlfriend told me everything. I forgive you" Said Iroh

"my G…Mai? She's here, but I thought"

"She came after you and I found her and we've been traveling, hoping to find you. I would have brought her up here to, but seeing as she was on the wrong side at the time…"

"Well I say if she thinks she has changed we should give her a chance." Said Artemis and Iroh turned around.

"The great Empress I presume." Said Iroh and took a bow.

"Well if Iroh and Artemis both think she has changed lets bring her over." Said Katara.

"Way ahead of you." Said Artemis and waved her hand, and with in seconds Mai appeared.

"um… Hi!" said Mai a little startled.

"Hi!" they all said.

"Guys huddle up." Said Sokka and everyone excluding Iroh, Mai and Zuko huddles in a circle "I don't know if it's such a god idea brining her into this too."

"If she does anything to betray us, I'll send her flying." Said Artemis.

"And I can sense if she lies about anything." Said Toph.

"Agreed, lets do this." Said Katara and the split up.

"Hmm, Mai right?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah that's me." She said.

"After careful consideration we have decided to let you join us, but you will be carefully monitored." Said Aang.

"Ok, whatever." Said Mai.

"But remember we will be watching you." Said Sokka and pointed his finger at his eye.

"Um…I think she might need a new wardrobe." Said Artemis pointing to her ragged and dirty clothes.

"Ok, just not anything pink." Said Mai.

Artemis did some weird movements with her hands and Mai's clothing began to change. After it had finished, Mai was wearing black and blue robes and moccasins.

"Wow, Now I look stylish." Said Mai sarcastically.

"Wait we still have one problem." Said Teo. "There isn't enough room on Appa for all of us to fit in."

"That maybe true, but I have my own means of transportations." Said Artemis and took out an Egg.

"It's an Egg?" questioned The Duke.

"oh just watch." Said Artemis and tapped the top of the egg. The Egg began to glow gold and began to grow bigger and bigger until it was bigger than the kids themselves. Then it cracked open and a beautiful gold dragon popped out. The dragon was slightly bigger than Appa and had a diamond in the center of his nose.

"I though the last dragon died with Cozen?" said Zuko.

"Well this is a very special dragon." Said Artemis.

"Yes I am, and after 100 years of sleep I need to stretch." Said the Dragon and flew up into the air, and did a few flips and loopy loops, then came back down.

"He talks." Said Aang.

"Well yeah. I needed someone to help me understand my powers. So Osiris became my guardian and friend."

"Osiris huh. I like that name." said Iroh.

"Ok then lets see, Katara, Toph, Aang, Teo, and the Duke will ride on Appa everyone lese get on Osiris." Said Artemis.

They climbed on top f the two animals, and flew off.

* * *

With TyLee and Azula.

"SO were going to look for your uncle and Zuko?" asked TyLee as they boarded a fire nation ship, complete with a crew and accommodations.

"That's right and we're going to make sure there dead."

"Wow you seem so sure we're gonna find them Azula."

"and why shouldn't I be all we have to do is find out were there headed."

* * *

Will the gang be able to get to the north pole before Azula finds them, and will they defeat the fire lord before the comet, find out next time. 


	6. Tophs Parents

Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

Toph's Parents

After hours of flying and short brakes they came into a clearing and decided to land.

"To think I've been trying so hard not to come here, and yet here I am!" said Toph.

"Wait where exactly are we?" asked Teo.

"Toph's home town. (a/n I don't know the name if you know please tell me)" said Aang.

"Great! Why did we land here?" asked Toph.

"Because, I was a friend of the Ba Fung family, before I disappeared." Said Artemis and began to walk towards the city. "Oh and Iroh! Perhaps it would be better if you Zuko and Mai remained behind. Nothing personal just to keep an eye out on theses guys."

"sure no problem." Said Iroh.

The thing that troubled Iroh is that Zuko and Mai hadn't said a word to each other since they arrived, and he was getting worried.

"Coming here is one thing, but making me see my parents is completely another." Said Toph throwing her hands in the air

"Oh it wought be that bad." Said Katara and pulled her with her, while the others headed to the city.

To Aang, Katara, Sokka, and kind of Toph the city looked the same, the others were amazed, but Artemis had a look of distress on her mind.

"This city. You'd think after a hundred years they'd at least change something." She said as they reached the Ba Fung home.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes! I am Toph Ba Fung here to see my parents." Said Toph and picked up her head.

"Of course come on in." said the other guard and let them in.

They walked through the path but stopped by the door.

"Come on everything will be ok." Re-assured Katara and the knocked on the door.

A tall man opened it.

"Miss Toph it is nice to see you alive." Said the man and let them in.

"What does he mean alive?" asked Aang.

"Um…nothing." Said Toph a little frightened.

They followed the man until he stopped them and told them to wait while he went inside.

A minute or so later he came out and told the gang to come in.

As soon as the Woman saw Toph she ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"OH Toph. I'm so happy to see you." Said the woman.

Then the man came over and looked at Aang.

"Avatar why did you kidnap our daughter?" he asked.

"We didn't kidnap anyone, she told us that you changed you mind and let her come with us." Said Aang

"IS this true?" asked the woman.

"Yes it is. I ran away, and I'll do it again" said Toph. "Personally I wouldn't have even come here if it wasn't for the Sparkly Princess over there." Said Toph pointing to Artemis.

"Why did you come here?" asked the father looking at her "and why do you look so familiar?"

"Well I probably look familiar because of the huge painting of me in one of the rooms, and I came here because I was a friend of your Grandmother."

"You knew Great-grandmother Larissa?" asked Toph

"Yup."

"You are the empress?" asked the mother.

"Took you long enough." She said with a smile. "I came here for a few of my things. You do still have the secret vault right?"

"Yes we do, but…"

"But what?" asked Sokka

"We will help you as long as Toph stays here with us." Said the father.

"Yeah your definitely Larissa's grandson. Look this is the fait of the entire world we're dealing here with, and I don't think you can keep the worlds best earth bender locked up here, so if you would the vault please."

The Man and Woman didn't ague anymore, and led her to the only sealed room in the mansion.

"The only problem is I don't know how to open it." Said the man.

"No problem, stand aside." Said Artemis, and pulled out a silver hey with a lot of symbols on it, and putt it in. After moving it probably five different times the door opened.

"I still got it." She said and let all the others in.

"What is this place." Asked The Duke.

"Larissa and I used to play in here often, before I left I asked her if I could keep some of my…um…weapons, if you can call them in here." said Artemis.

The room was very dark and had a lot of junk in it, chest, and paintings, and book, you name it. It was very dusty and had a lot of spider webs.

Everyone began to look around, Even Teo helped as much as he could.

"Hey I think I found something." Said Haru. The others came over to him as he pointed to a small door with the words Empress written on it.

"Perfect." Said Artemis. She opened the door and took out a staff with a gold clock on it, some jewelry, a few scrolls and a robe.

"What is all this stuff?" asked The Duke.

"It's all of the things I used. My magical staff, some of my notes, my old robe, and my Jewelry."

"What does the Jewelry do?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing, Stupid its Jewelry." Said Artemis making everyone laugh.

"Look, I don't think I want my daughter fighting off some army or something." Said The Ba Fung mother.

"First of all I already have, and secondly I can and will do it again," said Toph.

"Young Lady don't talk to your mother that way." Said the father.

"Why not, all my life you treated my like some delicate flower, well I'm not a flower, just because I'm blind doesn't mean anything." Yelled Toph

"You really want to do this?" asked the mother

"Yes and I think you owe it to me."

"I have no problem with this, but on one condition." Said the mother. "Let us help you in anyway we can."

"Alright, alright I'll agree to this to." Said the father,

"I don't think we really need anything except maybe some money." Said Toph

"Then so be it." Said the father. They all came back to the main room as the butler came out with a huge box (A/n think of 4 digital camera boxes).

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad, and I promise to stay in touch more." Said Toph and hugged both of them, and then took the box from the butler

"This…is…so beautiful" said Katara.

"yes it is." Said Teo.

"Ok we better get a move on." Said Sokka, and after another wave to the Ba Fung family they headed back to camp.

* * *

Camp (Just after the others left)

"Zuko, I think you and Mai need to have a talk." Said Iroh.

"What if she hates me?"

"If she does, at least you will know for sure."

"Fine! I'll talk to her." Said Zuko and went over to Mai who was sitting on top of a little hill.

"Hey." He said in his deep voice.

"Hey." She said.

"Listen, uh…I think we should talk."

"About what, how you ran of and didn't tell me, how you scared me half to death, and all I had was a note explaining your reason."

"Yeah, that."

"We have nothing to talk about Zuko. I'm not mad it's just that, I don't know maybe I'm letting TyLee get to me or something."

"I'm sorry I know it was wrong of me to run off like that, but I told you I didn't feel right there"

"I know and I'm sorry." Said Mai and invited him to come and sit with her.

"So what now?" asked Zuko.

"Well apparently I'm on team avatar, which I was not ready for, but between you and me things are very good." She said and kissed him.

Just as they broke apart they saw the other heading back.

"How did it go?" asked Iroh.

"it went very well." Said Katara.

"Ok the next thing we need to do is get supplies. Who wants to go into town and get food." Said Artemis

"Weren't you guys just in town, why didn't you get food then?" asked Osiris.

"we wanted to check things out here, so who wants to go?" asked Artemis.

"Ok, how about, Mai, Zuko, Katara and Sokka. Go." Said The Duke

"Ok sure." Said Katara and took some money out of the box and headed down to the town

"Aang why don't you continue your fire bending training with Iroh while I give this baby a spin." Said Artemis grabbing her staff.

The two nodded and proceeded to practice.

* * *

Lets see Artemis.

Artemis came over to a plain area and with her staff.

"Lets se everything I missed in the past one hundred years." Said Artemis and flashed her staff.

Everything began to move backwards and rapid images began to appear of the war starting and Roku's death. Aang disappearance and everything else that happened before and after Aang's discovery. It then showed Katara and Sokka's life before Aang and then all of a sudden it stopped and went back to normal.

After what was really 30 minutes she headed back to the others and saw that Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Mai had just comeback from shopping. They had baskets and baskets of food with them.

"Let me help carry those." Said Artemis and pointed her finger making the bags float over to her.

"Awesome." Said Sokka.

"What now?" asked Zuko.

"Now we pack up and keep moving I sense that someone is after us…or more specifically you and Iroh." She said putting all of the food on top of Appa.

"Azula." Said Mai.

* * *

Aang and Iroh.

"very good, but try to keep a stronger stance next time and you'll get far." Said Iroh and as soon as they spotted the others they went over.

"Artemis what exactly were you doing?" asked Teo.

"I was checking out if my staff still worked and it does, like a charm." Said Artemis.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Haru

"Yeah lets go." Said The Duke and everyone boarded there assigned rides and flew off with all of there things.

* * *

Azula.

"What do you think TyLee?" asked Azula as TyLee looked around the new ship.

"It's very nice." Said TyLee. "Azula I don't know if I want to do this." Said TyLee.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's just that I don't think what we're doing is right."

"Well its either this or you can become a fugitive as well." Said Azula knowing what the answer would be

"Your right, what was I thinking." She said with a frown. 'I still think I should help end this, but I can't let Azula know that' thought TyLee.

"That's right, now were would the Avatar go?" asked Azula.

"Princess we have just received word that the Empress of Time Space and Reality has been spotted." Said a man.

"So that's the Avatars plan get The Empress to help him, Never the less they are probably heading to her home. Set a coarse to the Northern Water Tribe." She ordered and the man left.

* * *

That's it hope you liked it. I wonder were they will end up next. If I get 2 more reviews I will start chapter 7 


	7. Return to Kyoshi

The following chapter has been inspired by doctor anthony. Hope you like

* * *

Chapter 7

Return to Kyoshi

To be honest only Artemis and Aang knew exactly where they were going, and the rest just guessed. They wouldn't dare tell Sokka.

They decided to land a few hundred yards from the village, and dismounted their animals.

"Osiris. Be careful and let me know if anything happens." Said Artemis as they began to walk down the hill.

"Artemis relax, I am a 500 year old dragon. I think I can keep myself out of trouble." Replied the animal.

"So where are we going?" asked Sokka.

"If I tell you wought let us go." Said Aang.

"Katara, do you know were we're going?" asked Sokka,

"Not a clue." Said Katara as the neared the village.

"Oh, no. I can't come here. It's just to painful."

"Sokka come on it will be ok." Said Zuko.

"Hey look it's Aang." Yelled a little girl and ran up to the avatar and hugged him.

"Welcome to Kyoshi Island." Said an old man.

"This place looks a lot different than the last time I was here." said Artemis.

"Well of course it change. I mean it's been 400 years." Said Toph.

"So the rumors are true." Said another man. "The Empress has returned. All the people bowed.

"Looks like Aang's old news." Said Haru.

Everyone smiled at the village except for Sokka, he didn't even look at the villagers.

"Is everything alright with him?" asked the man.

"He's just upset because we couldn't rescue Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors from the fire nation prisons." Said Teo

The man gave them a confused look. "Ok then, why don't you join us for a great fest." Said the man and the 11 friends followed him in.

They went past the Dojo, and Artemis and Katara both heard sounds coming from there.

"Um…you guys go…" said Katara

"…We'll be right there." Finished Artemis and the girls headed up to the Dojo.

"Any ideas what we're gonna find?" asked Katara.

"I have a hunch, lets just hope I'm right."

The two girl entered the dojo and spotted all of the Kyoshi warriors, but with out there makeup.

"Katara!" said one of the girls and gave her a hug.

"Suki? IS that you?" asked Katara

"Yeah! And who is this?" asked Suki looking at Artemis.

"Artemis, also knows as the empress nice to meet you."

"Wait back up, Suki you're supposed to be in a fire nation prison."

"We escaped during the eclipse and got here on a boat." Said Suki. "I couldn't wait for Sokka to rescue me so I did it my self."

"Oh thank god, Ever since Azula told Sokka you were in jail, and we had to flee he hasn't been the same." Said Katara.

"You should have been there. He almost ripped Azula to pieces for not telling him where you were." Added Artemis.

"How did you know?" asked Katara "wait don't answer that, you're the empress. Why do I even ask?"

"I thought he didn't care." Said Suki

"He barely eats, and wakes up with nightmares, about how you die because he can't rescue you."

"Please go see him." Said Artemis. "It would help a lot of people, and it will help him most of all."

"Ok, but here is how we're gonna do it." She said and whispered something to them.

"Ok see you then." Said the girls and went to join the other nine.

"Sokka eat something." Begged The Duke. "It's not healthy for you to be like this."

"I'm sorry, but this place is just so painful for me."

Just then the girls arrived and sat down to eat with their friends.

"Mai could you please pass the bread?" asked Katara and Mai passed it down.

"Here you go." Said Mai and Katara gave her a thank you nod.

"So what were you guys up to?" asked Zuko."

"Oh you'll find out later." Said Artemis and both girls smiled.

* * *

After lunch. 

"Sokka would you go bring this food to our animal friends?" asked Katara.

"Yeah sure, why not." Sighed Sokka, as he took the huge basked and began to walk up to Osiris and Appa.

"What are you two up to?" asked Iroh.

"Ok everybody listen up." Started Artemis. "Katara and I walked over to the dojo and saw Suki. Yes she's alive, she escaped during the eclipse. Anyway she has come up with a plan to raise Sokka's spirits…You tell them, you've known them longer." Said Artemis.

"Ok when Sokka falls a sleep we're gonna wake him up kidnap him, and deliver him to Suki. He'll be blind folded so he wought no anything, not until Suki kisses him." Finished Katara

"This is a good plan." Said Toph.

"True to that. What do you want us to do?" asked Mai

"Try making him a little more miserable. Not suicide miserable, just a little." Said Katara.

"Remember not a word to Sokka." Said Artemis and they split apart just as Sokka came back.

"Man! Your dragon sure can eat." Said Sokka.

"well he only has 2 stomachs unlike Appa, who has 5."

"So Sokka, how did you find out about Suki being in prison?" asked Haru.

"Well…Azula cornered us and said that her favorite prisoner used to mention me often, and saying how I will rescue her. God I hope she's ok." He said getting more depressed.

"Oh…" said Haru.

* * *

Night 

Sokka was snoring when Artemis woke up Katara.

"Your ready?" she asked,

"yeah." Said Katara. Artemis changed their clothing so that Sokka wouldn't recognize them and put on masks, while Toph, who had just woke up made sure he wouldn't run away, by placing him in a rock-like prison.

Katara then splashed him with some water to wake him up.

"Huh." Said Sokka startled.

"Your coming with us." Said Artemis in a voice that sounded just like Azula.

"Azula how did you find us, and how did I get trapped?" asked Sokka.

"Just a little present from those nice Dy Lee agents." Said Katara in a TyLee voice as she placed the blind fold on him.

Artemis made him light as air and flew him towards the village.

Suki waited impatiently for the girls to arrive, as soon as she spotted them she got into position.

"Here you go loser. Your ultimate demise." Said Artemis in Azula's voice.

"Let me go." Screamed Sokka, but stopped after Suki's soft lips touched his. She then took of the blind fold and pulled apart.

"S-S-S-Suki. Your ok, your alive. I'm so happy to see you," said Sokka and hugged the girl. "I was so worried. I though you were…you were…Oh never mind I'm just so happy to see you"

"I'm happy to see you too." Said Suki. "But I couldn't have pulled this off with out the help of my friends." Suki pointed her hand towards the _supposed_ Azula and TyLee. Sokka looked at them as the two girls took of there masks and took an elegant bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said the girls.

"It's good to see you happy Sokka." Said Katara.

"We'll give you two some time to catch up." Said Artemis. "Oh and I almost forgot Suki read this when you have the time." She handed Suki an envelope and left with Katara.

"What do you think it says?" asked Suki.

"I don't know, I really have no idea what goes on in her head, but lets open it." Said Sokka.

"Well….ok." said Suki and opened it.

_Suki_

_Congratulations, you have been invited to join a very exclusive club. You have been invited to join team Avatar (Sokka came up with the name. Lame I know). We will be in town for a 2 more days, which gives you plenty of time to make up your mind._

_Hope to see you with us._

_Artemis_

"This is so cool." Said Sokka.

"Yeah it is, I think I will join you guys." Said Suki.

The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and more.

* * *

Next Day. 

Everyone woke up to see a very happy Sokka coming back to camp.

"Let me guess. Sokka has a goofy smile on his face from whatever happened with Suki last night." Said Toph.

"Yup." Replied Teo

"Aang come with me. I must share something with you." Said Artemis and grabbed the scrolls she had retrieved and led Aang to a clearing.

"What did you want to share with me?" asked Aang.

"When Kyoshi went to visit me in my home, we discovered together that she was the Avatar. I had already known at the time that I was the Empress so we started training together, and I discovered that when I created the Avatar cycle I gave the avatar a special power, that can only be reached by an avatar who is in great need of it."

"So how do I excess it?"

"All in good time. Your last chakra was locked correct?"

"yeah" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Avatar Hans was the fourth avatar, and he was an air bender like yourself, and his last chakra was locked just like yours is, the circumstances were different, but….anyway, when this happened I decided that the avatar could have an alternative way to get into the avatar state, but it is very dangerous." Warned Artemis.

"I'm ready, what do I have to do?" asked Aang

"Well, you…kind of sort of have to…um fight yourself kind of yin Vs, yang, Ha, ha." Said Artemis

"Your saying I have to fight my bad side."

"pretty much, Yeah. Ok what you have to do is…TALK TO KATARA ABOUT THE KISS"

"How'd you…Empress of_ Time_, Space and Reality, I get it, but why do I need to do that?"

"Well the bad part of you is scared of being rejected by Katara so if you have this talk you will be happy and the stress will be lifted."

"You really do know everything, don't you."

"It's a gift." She said with a smile.

Aang took a deep breath,

"Ok I'll go talk to her." Said Aang and left the Empress standing there very proud of herself.

"what are you planning?" asked someone from behind. Artemis turned around and saw Iroh.

"Well if I get those two together there will only be 2 more things left for me to do." Said Artemis.

"And what are they?"

"Well 1. help you guys fight off the fire lord, and 2. help Zuko find his mother, oh and I just thought of number 3. Get rid of Zuko's scar."

"Can you really do all those things before the comet comes?" asked Iroh.

"Of course I can." Said Artemis and frolicked of.

* * *

Azula and TyLee had just left fire nation territory and heading to find Aang, and now the Empress. 

"Azula what do you plan to do after you find the Empress?" asked TyLee.

"Why kill her of course." Replied the evil one.

"Azula the Empress of Time Space and Reality is not to be messed with. If you kill her the world will fall apart."

"oh please TyLee don't bore me with your prophecy mambo jumbo." Said Azula with a yawn and TyLee nodded.

_Oh Azula I fear that I might be forced to stop you. _Though TyLee

_

* * *

_

What will happen with Katara and Aang and will TyLee betray Azula? Find out next time. Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know.


	8. Talks of Feelings

Welcome, welcome to another one of my chapters. What do you think will happen this time?

* * *

Chapter 8

Talk of feelings.

Still on Kyoshi island Aang decided to have a talk with Katara about you-know-what.

"K-K-Katara? Um…I was wondering if we could talk?" asked Aang while Katara was practicing her bending.

"Yeah! Sure! What do you want to talk about?" asked Katara lowering the water back into the lake.

"Before, I left during the invasion…we…um…sort…of…um…" said Aang.

"…Kissed." Said Katara, and Aang gave a small nod.

"Look, when I did that I didn't think I was gonna come back…and" tried Aang.

"Don't make excuses." Started Katara. "At first I was surprised that you like me as much as I liked you, but after a second or two I kissed you back" she blushed.

"Well…uh…wait you like me as much as I like you?"

"Yeah...so…um…maybe…."

"Oh come on." Came a voice. The two turned around and saw Artemis standing behind a tree. "You two have been at it for god knows how long, so just kiss and get it over with." Said Artemis with her arms crossed.

"She is right." Added Katara and pulled her lips towards Aang's, and they kissed.

"Finally" came a serious of other voices. When the lovebirds split apart they saw everyone cheering except Sokka who wasn't there. (A/n Wonder where he went of two cough Suki cough)

"You guys." Wined Katara.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Said Artemis. "The one who tells Sokka about the lovebirds will be out of here before they can say empress." Then she turned to Katara and Aang. "You two have fun and Aang, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

After that everyone left the love birds to rest.

"Hey Artemis." Asked Zuko walking towards the girl. "Um…Listen Mai and I were hoping if we could go into town and look for my mother."

"Do I look like your mother. NO! So go." Said Artemis and watched the two leave.

* * *

Zuko and Mai.

"You really think she's alive?" asked Mai

"That's what my father said."

"Ok then lets ask around. Do you even have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Said Zuko and pulled out a photo of Zuko and his mother sitting under a tree.

"You were so cute when you were little." Said Mai and Grabbed his hand.

They first came up to an old man walking to his home.

"Um excuse me, but have you seen this woman?" asked Zuko. The man took the picture in his hand and examined it.

"Sorry son, I have not." Said the man and kept on walking.

"Well I'm not giving up. I can't give up after the first try." Said Zuko and asked a young woman who looked his age.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this woman?" asked Zuko

"Hmm…I think I saw her when I visited the northern water tribe last year." Said the woman and left.

"She was at the north pole?" asked Mai.

"apparently." Said Zuko. After asking a few more people they went back to camp.

* * *

Sokka and Suki

"So your really joining us?" asked Sokka to a packing Suki.

"Yeah. Things are pretty cool here, and if trouble comes the other warriors can handle it." Said Suki. "Sokka can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"What happened at the north pole?" asked Suki. Sokka sat down took a deep breath.

"Lets see. I fell for the princess the fire nation attacked the pole and the commander of a fleet killed the moon spirit and the princess who I had to protect, she gave her life to the moon spirit like it did to her."

"Oh Sokka I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's ok. I'm alright with it. That was a while ago and I got over it."

"That's good." Said Suki and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day.

"Artemis can we talk?" asked Katara.

"Sure." Said Artemis as she putt something onto Osiris and walked over to Katara.

"I was wondering where were you born, and who was the one you lost to those dragon people?" asked Katara.

"Ok sit down." Said Artemis and the two girls sat down on the grass.

"Personally I think you would have figured out where I was born from my looks." Said Artemis.

"Well at first I thought the northern or southern water tribes, but your green eyes through me off."

"I was born in the Northern water tribe, but my father was from the earth kingdom." Said Artemis. "As for the one I lost, that's a different story."

_Flashback Artemis P.O.V._

_I was about 17 and was getting married to my surprise, my best friend Kaito. I didn't have a problem considering we were in love. Anyway this was in my official life. The one with Kyoshi. I told you guys that I have lived for almost a thousand years, but I was actually born around the same time as Kyoshi. We were so happy. I had found out to years before about who I was, and Kyoshi found out about her being the Avatar about a year before. _

_Kaito was slightly taller than me. He had back hair. Almost like a fire benders, but it still had a brown light to it. His blue eyes could make anybody melt right there. _

_It was about a week before our wedding, and…I was picking out my dress. I remember admiring the necklace he had given me. It was A Yin and Yang symbol but instead of black and white it was dark blue and white. On the back was an inscription it said: No matter how far away we are, or how long we've been apart I will always love you._

_Kyoshi came up for the wedding and we spent the entire day together. She was now a full avatar._

"_Kyoshi! Give that back." I yelled as she ran away from me holding the dress in her hands._

"_Oh come now. Can't the magnificent Empress catch a little old Avatar. We were heading to the café to eat when one of the city's guards approached me with a scared look on his face. _

"_Empress there's trouble at the gates. It looks like a pack of fire benders with a strange dragon symbol are attacking." He said. "Kaito has already gone to help." _

"_Thank you I will be there shortly." I said and Kyoshi and I took of for the wall. That was not my first time encountering them. When I went to visit a friend of mine in the fire nation they attacked me, but I managed to get away. Anyway. Once we got to the wall we spotted them. They had strange weapons and kept firing them at us. Kyoshi began to attack them with her water. I began to attack them as well. I spotted Kaito and ran towards him, and just as I did a huge metal weapon came out of no where and went right…through…him, and by the time I got to him it was too late._

_End of flash back. Normal P.O.V. _

"After that I wanted to turn back time, and stop all of it from happening, but the water masters told me that it was no use. That he was meant to die, and no matter how I tried to change it he would always die in the end. After that I ran to my house and to my room. I refused to talk to anyone, and I barely ate, or slept. I stayed in my room crying for 3 months." Said Artemis. "I don't think I'm still over it."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry it's ok."

"Curious though if you were born four hundred years ago, how did you create the avatar cycle?" asked Katara

"When I was told about my powers they told me that I had to go back in time and do something for the history scrolls…don't ask. So I went back and created the avatar cycle."

"Wow! I can't believe it." Said Katara.

"Hey look here come Sokka and Suki." Said Artemis.

"Hey guys. So Suki I'm guessing you have come to join us?" asked Katara.

"Yeah." Said Suki.

"Ok you guys help Suki get used to things and tell her our plan. I have some training to get through with Aang." Said Artemis and left.

* * *

Artemis and Aang.

"Ok Aang now that you got that out of the way are you ready?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, I am." Said Aang,

"All right I will help you out as much as I can, but there is so much I can do." Said Artemis. "Viva Yin Yang." She said and clasped her hands together. Then Aang began to split.

"Cool there's two of me." Said the Yin version of Aang.

"To think I came out of that.' Said the Yang version of Aang and the two began to battle. Artemis tried to help the Yin version as much as she could, but in the end he did win.

She putt the two back into one.

"So what now?" asked Aang

"well now you can go through the avatar state at will, but you still need to master fire bending so keep working with Zuko and Iroh." Artemis said and walked back to her friends.

"Ok you guys is everybody ready to leave?" asked Katara.

"Yeah." They all said in unison

"Well ok! Suki why don't you ride on Osiris with Sokka." Said Artemis.

They took of for the northern water tribe.

"Don't worry Zuko." Started Mai. "You'll find her."

Zuko smile and gave her a kiss.

"So…now we have three distinct couples. The fire nation duo. The Water mistress and the Avatar and the warrior and the…um…Sokka." Said Artemis which made Sokka scrunch down a little.

"Ok everybody listen up." Said Katara. "We are now going to the north pole full fledge. There will be minor brakes for supplies and for the night."

"Alright people lets get going." Said Artemis and all mounted there animals.

* * *

Azula and TyLee weren't as far behind as you'd think. They had just gone passed Kyoshi Island when they spotted the others.

"Azula! Is that a...dragon?" asked TyLee.

"Yes TyLee it is."

"Princess should we attack?" asked a guard.

"No you fool. Do you want to give away our position." Yelled the evil one.

"I…um…My apologies." Said the guard and left.

"what is our next move?' asked TyLee.

"We follow them. They are heading to the north pole as well, and if all goes well they will lead us strait to you know what." Said Azula.

* * *

What is this thing that Azula is talking about? Will the others notice her? Find out next time and please tell me what you want to happen next. 


	9. Arrival at the PoleThe North Pole

Ok the following Chapter is sponsored by: donjonkeeper. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Arrival at the Pole…The North Pole

The Gang had been flying for about 8 hours with various stops.

"Hey look everybody." Said Aang and got everyone's attention "Welcome to the north Pole."

They Landed in the middle of the city and immediately got a lot of peoples attention.

"Avatar Aang why have you returned?" asked a man.

"We are here on busyness." Said Artemis before anyone else could answer.

"The…the….E…Empress…she's returned." Screamed the man and all the people around got down on there knees.

"No please stop." Said Artemis and the others complied. "The city looks beautiful."

"Yeah it does." said Katara.

"So this is the North pole." Said Teo, Haru, Toph, The Duke, and Suki, and Mai.

"I suppose you'd be wanting to see the king?" Asked an another man.

"Yes please." Said Suki and followed him in.

* * *

_Flashback Sokka's P.O.V._

_We had just entered the city when I saw Yue on her adorable little boat._

"_It's beautiful here." said Katara as I headed down Appa's back ._

"_Yeah she is." I said as I came to Appa's tail._

_She was an angel of the water tribe. I though to myself _

_End of Flashback _

"Sokka are you alright?" asked Suki as they followed the man into the great castle (IF I can call it that

_Flashback_

"_Today we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe and they have brought with them..." after that I didn't listen there was just something about Aang. Then he introduce Yue, and she was so beautiful. God I was so stupid to ask her._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Sokka what is wrong with you. You've been standing there like that for 30 minutes." Said Katara I just nodded.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_It's not for the reason you think." Said Yue and pulled back her Jacket. "It's because I am engaged." She said and ran off. _

_And after she sacrificed her self…_

_End of Flashback Normal P.O.V.

* * *

_

What's wrong with Sokka." asked Suki as they entered the palace.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with this place." Said Katara and Suki gave her a strange look. "Did Sokka tell you about what happened the last time we were here?" asked Katara and Suki nodded . "Well then there you go."

"it is nice to see you again Avatar Aang." Said the chief of the tribe "and we are pleased to have the Empress here with us."

"I was wondering if I might ask you for a favor?" said Artemis

"Yes anything." Said the chief

"Would you mind if I looked at some of my old hangouts and my old home."

"Yes of course go right ahead, though your home had been transformed into a sanctuary to you and nothing has been touched since your parents passed away. Welcoming an old Princess of the water tribe is again an honor, and we encourage you to stay there while you are here." He said.

Artemis thanked him and turned to the others.

"I'll see you guys later, I think I want to be alone for a while." Said Artemis and left the others, after they nodded in agreement.

"all of you are invited to stay in the guest homes in front of the palace. These men will show you to your homes.

"One question is master Paku around?" asked Katara

"As a matter of fact he's not he hasn't returned from the southern tribe yet, but says that everything is going great."

"Oh ok then." Said Katara a little disappointed.

Artemis's P.O.V.

'Wow' I thought as I entered my old home. It still had that weird smell that made you feel as if you we're at a healing spring, and all the old furniture was still there. I decided to walk into my old room and boy was that one a shocker; it was exactly the same, even the part of the room I destroyed after Kaito died. 'Wait what's that' I asked my self. I came over and picked it up. It was old and had a lot of dust. I cleaned it up as much as I could, and Gasped.

It was the necklace Kaito gave to me. God it was so beautiful, even though it was a couple hundred years old it still had that shine to it.

I cleaned it up and made sure it wouldn't decompose the second it came out into the light.

I then saw some of my old toys. They weren't much, but I had the cutest stuffed dragon in the world. I cleaned it off like I did with my Necklace and putt it in my pocket. I then stepped into my brothers room as I putt on the necklace.

His room was always filled with strange objects like weapons from three nations (Air nomads no weapons)

* * *

_Flashback _

_I was in the spirit world already and I was watching my family. I saw my dad, the chief of our tribe come over to my brother who was only 9._

"_It's your time now kid, and the second I retire you will be the next chief." He said _

_my brother whipped the tears from his face and gave my dad a very small smile._

"_I miss her so much." He said and my father pulled him into an embrace. _

_End of flashback

* * *

_

I then headed for my mothers closet. She would always keep all of our pictures in there. I took out the first box and opened it. There where many old pictures of me. The first one, I was probably about 5 years old playing with Kaito, the next picture showed me at my 7th birthday. I had invited a ton of my water bending friends (A/n I decided that back then woman were allowed to water bend, but when her brother came to power he changed that) and mom had a huge party planned. I remember Kaito gave me the most beautiful doll.

The I took out a photo at my 14th birthday party right before I was told about being the Empress. I then took out the after picture of Kaito swinging me around and I had that shocked face.

Then I looked up a picture of me at my 16th birthday party and I was already wearing the necklace Kaito gave me and he was giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt for the necklace and let tears fall down my self.

After that I decided to join the others.I I remembered that all the honored guests stayed in the guest homes in front of the palace so I headed there

Normal P.O.V.

Artemis arrived at the guest homes and spotted Osiris already there.

"And where have you been?" he asked

"I went to see my old home."

"Are you alright?" he asked knowing what she had gone through when she was there 400 years ago.

"I suppose I am." She said as Katara left the home.

"Artemis! Hey how's it going?" asked Katara

"Fine! Listen do you guys mind if I stay here instead of in my _sanctuary_?" asked Artemis.

"No of course not, but why?"

"It's just too painful, one good thing did come out of this. I found my old necklace, and some of my old toys."

"That's great. Go ahead in. Zuko, Iroh, Mai, and Haru are over there. Teo, Toph, Sokka, and Suki are in the one to the left, and Aang the Duke you and I are in this one." She said pointing to the houses.

"Ok great." Said Artemis and walked into Hers Katara's and Aang's home.

"Oh hey Artemis, I was hoping you would be staying with us." Said Aang.

"Well here I am."

"Listen I never thanked you for helping me out with my Katara situation." Said Aang

"Your Welcome." Said Artemis.

"That's not it. Katara told me about you and Kaito. So I did a little research and if you go into the museum there is a huge statue of him"

"Thanks Aang. That means a lot. I actually have to check something with Zuko." Said Artemis and left, but made sure to zap her stuff to the proper room.

She then made her way to Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Haru's guest home.

She knocked on the door and it was answered by Iroh.

"Oh Artemis please come in." said Iroh.

Artemis thanked him and stepped inside.

She saw Zuko and Haru playing cards.

"I hate to interrupt such an intense game of go fish, but I got a feeling that Zuko wanted to talk to me." Said Artemis.

"Wow ! you are good." Said Zuko and excused himself from the game.

"So what's up?" asked Artemis.

"When we were back on Kyoshi a woman told me that she had seen my mother here about a year ago so I was hoping if you could do some of you Empress magic and help me find her."

"No prob. You got any idea what she looks like?"

"Yeah." Said Zuko and showed her his picture.

"well it's a little old, but I think I might be able to do something." She then sat down into a lotus and closed her eyes. The Picture was still in her hands, as she moved her head around. After 15 minutes she stood up and faced Zuko.

"Well I can't tell you much except that She is here and she works at some sort of shop."

"What kind of shop?" asked Iroh.

"Not sure, I saw jewelry, and a whole bunch of knick knacks. Maybe a necklace shop, but I'm not sure, I also saw books, and a fountain."

"She's probably at a store in the center of the city they have a fountain there and a book store, and a necklace shop." Said Iroh.

"Well then what say tomorrow you and I and Mai go try to find her." Said Artemis.

"That sounds great. Uncle do you want to join us?" asked Zuko

"It would be my honor."

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon." Said Artemis and headed back to her guest house. As soon as she entered she spotted Katara and Aang in a deep kiss.

"Oh God can you guys at least do in a secure area where I can't see it." Said Artemis and covered her eyes with her hand. The Lovebirds split up and blushed a deep, deep red.

"Sorry we thought you were out." Said Katara.

"I was. I went to talk to Zuko and now I'm going to sleep."

"Oh your room is this…." Said Aang, but was cu of by Artemis

"I'll find it myself thanks, why don't you guys go back to kissing or something " Said Artemis and disappeared around the corner.

Artemis changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, and instantly fell asleep with her old dragon toy.

* * *

Her Dream.

"_Kaito! NO! Don't go." Screamed Artemis as she ran towards Kaito, just as the metal weapon pierced him. Then all of a sudden this bug image of Sozen appeared, and another metal object went through her.

* * *

_

The next thing Artemis knew she was waking up in cold sweat. It was morning at she got up and changed into her more professional robe. This one was blue and yellow with a touch of red and showed of her curves better.

"Good-morning lovebirds." Said Artemis as she entered the living room. "What time is it?"

"Oh about an hour till noon! Why?" asked Katara.

"I have to meet up with Iroh, Zuko, and Mai at noon. Were gonna search for his mother."

"I thought his mother died." Said Katara

"That's what he though apparently not. His father told him she was banished and on Kyoshi someone told him that she was here."

"I sure hope he finds her." Said Aang and Katara.

"Yeah me too." Said Artemis. "Actually I need to explain something to you. Sozen didn't form the red Dragon's. It was... Remember the friend I used to visit in the fire nation I told you about?"

"yeah."

"well apparently he didn't like the fact that I didn't want to conquer the world and rule it by his side. Then after 2 hundred years of being in the spirit world I decided to help people again, but after the whole spat with Sozen I disappeared again"

"Talk about drama." Said Aang

"Talk about spending to much time with Toph." Said Artemis and the tree laughed.

The three had breakfast and at noon Artemis went to meet up with Iroh, Mai, and Zuko.

"You guys ready?" asked Artemis,

"Yeah lets go." Said Zuko and they headed off to the center of the city.

"I think it would be easier if we split up." Said Mai

"But we only have one picture." Said Zuko

"Not for long." Artemis said and made 3 more copies from the same picture appear.

"Um…I got it. Why don't you and Mai go that way, and Uncle and I will go the other way." Said Zuko and they nodded.

* * *

Mai and Artemis.

"So Mai. Tell me something about yourself"

"There really isn't that much to tell. When I was little my parents and I lived at the royal Palace in the fire nation and I was forced to play with Azula. After a while I started licking Zuko, and there was this incident at the fountain. Anyway Zuko and I became friends, and the night before he was banished I found out that the whole thing was the fire lords idea to set us up. After he left my dad got a great job. He was in charge of Omashu. So we moved there, and after a year and a half my brother was born. I was 14, or 15."

"Well at least your life story was less dramatic than mine." Said Artemis as they came across an old man.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this woman?" asked Artemis

"…. I don't think so, but you should ask the bookshop keeper. He knows everyone in town." Said the man and kept walking.

They continued walking until they came up to a jewelry shop.

"Excuse me sir?" said Artemis.

"Have you seen this woman?" asked Mai. The man took the photo in his hand and examined it. He shook his head no and the girls left.

"Oh Mai do you want to head over to the bookshop I just remembered there is something I need to do." Said Artemis.

"Oh yeah. No prob." Replied Mai and kept on walking. After questioning a few more people she came to the bookshop and went inside.

There she saw the bookkeeper. She was a fairly young woman maybe in her late 30's early 40's.

"excuse me." Said Mai and the woman came over to her.

"Hello. You must be one of the people traveling with the Avatar and the Empress." Said the Woman.

"Yes. Someone told me that you knew everyone in town." Sad Mai.

"That is true."

"Well I was hoping if you could help me find this woman." Said Mai showing her the picture. The woman got nerves and she started to sweat a little.

"I'm sorry there is no one here like that." Said the Woman.

"please take another look it is very important that I find her."

"Why is that?" asked the woman.

"Her Son is here looking for her."

"Zuko is here." whispered the woman so softly that no one could here, but Mai heard her.

"Your Princess Ursa. Oh it's s good to see you again." Said Mai.

"Yeah you found me, but I don't think I know you." Said Ursa.

"I'm Mai. You remember I used to play with Azula and TyLee and I had a thing for Zuko." She said blushing

"Oh and your friends now, that's so cute."

"Not exactly were kind of a couple." Said Mai "Oh wait till I tell Zuko and Iroh."

"Wait! You can't." said Ursa

"I have to. Ever since Zuko found out you were alive he's been trying to find you. Ozai told him everything."

"Ok. Bring him here." said Ursa.

"Ok thanks." Said Mai and hurried passed many people.

"Zuko! I think I found someone who can help." Said Mai.

"Really, Who?" asked Zuko and Iroh.

"She is the bookshop keeper come on." Said Mai and the 3 made a run for it.

"Where is Artemis?" asked Iroh

"She said she had something to do that she forgot about." Said Mai as they ran into the Shop.

Ursa came out of the back room, and stared at her scared Son. Zuko was in shock.

"Mom." Was all he could say before he hugged her and she him.

"What happened to your face son?" asked Ursa.

"I'll tell you everything. IS there some place we could talk?" asked Zuko.

"Oh yes come on." Said Ursa and let Zuko, Mai and Iroh to the back room of the shop. What they didn't notice was that Artemis saw everything.

"Go Mai." Said Artemis and kept walking.

* * *

Where is Artemis going, and how will Ursa explain her being at the north pole, and what happened to Azula and TyLee. Find out next time. 


	10. Surprises

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Surprises

In the back room of the book shop sat Ursa, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh.

Iroh had made some tea and Zuko was the first to speak.

"Mom how'd you get all the way up here?" asked Zuko

"…After I was banished. I found my self in a lot of different towns. Then I heard that the northern water tribe needed a book expert so I took the first boat and came here, I've been living here ever since. Now tell me what happened to you."

"I got banished too, twice actually. The first time my father game me this." said Zuko pointing at his scar. "The second time was during the eclipse."

"You poor thing if only I could have done something." said Ursa.

"Personally if you hadn't killed grandfather, I wouldn't even be here."

"Now, comes a great question." started Iroh. "What are we going to do, now that we have found you?"

"Nothing. Your going to leave in a few day and that will be the end of it."

"That's not right." Said Mai. "Maybe you should join us. We came here for help."

"I can't." said Ursa.

"Perhaps if you talked to Artemis…" said Iroh.

"Alright. I'll here her out. Where is she anyway?"

"I know how to contact her." Said Zuko.

"Her Artemis." Said Zuko and with in a second Artemis appeared.

"Sorry it took me so long I tripped. What can I do for you?" asked Artemis

"We were hoping you could convince Ursa to come with us." Said Iroh.

"They are right." Started Artemis. "You would be a great help. You know the fire lords weaknesses, and flaws, and I don't think Zuko really wants to loose you again."

"Oh fine." She said in defeat. "I will join you. I just need time to gather some of my things."

"Great. While you guys help her out I have to go and talk to the chief." Said Artemis and vanished.

Artemis came into the palace and was welcomed by the chief.

"Empress! How can I help you?" asked the Chief

"I was hoping if a few of the water benders here would want to join us and fight against the fire nation?"

"That sounds reasonable. I have had a lot of men come and ask me about it. Why don't I call them forth and you can meet them." He said and Artemis nodded. The Chief called them and they arrived with in about 10 minutes.

"SO these are the men who want to help with the invasion." Said Artemis and looking at the 10 men standing in front of her. "Perfect. Now there is one more thing we're gonna need." She said turning to the chief "We're going to need a boat for these men."

"That can be arranged. When would you need them?"

"Tomorrow would be nice." She said and then turned to the men. "Meet us at the guest homes tomorrow right after sun rise." She said and left.

Artemis decided to go to the museum and see Kaito's statue.

Artemis P.O.V.

As I entered the Museum I saw his statue and made me think about my 16th birthday,

_Flashback_

"_My people today we are celebration my daughter Artemis's 16__th__ birthday. She is now of marrying age, and now please welcome Princess Artemis, we are also celebrating her second year as the Empress. So once again here she is." Said Dad and I walked down the ice staircase. _

"_Thank you all. I am very exited about this special day." Boy was I lying. I hated being forced into marriage especially when I had no idea who I was marrying. All I knew was that who ever it was made me a beautiful necklace. Then as I sat down my father spoke again,_

"_And now please welcome my daughter's future husband. Kaito." He said and my heart skipped about 5 beats. I couldn't believe it I was gonna marry my best friend._

_End of flashback._

_Normal P.O.V._

"That was a fantasy short live." Said Artemis with a chuckle. She then went into the hall of passed hero's and there was a huge statue of…not Kaito. It was her brother. her selfish ruin-the-entire tribe brother. It's not like she didn't love him…she did, it's just he was not a great king.

Then at the end of the room was a slightly bigger than life-size statue of Kaito. 'Oh why did I listen to those stupid good-for-noting water sages' she thought as she admired the statue of him.

* * *

While Artemis was at the museum an evil being approached the ice wall of the northern water tribe.

"ready all." Said Azula. "FIRE." She screamed at the top of her lungs, as the men flung huge fire balls at the wall.

* * *

Back at the tribe as the fire balls hit the wall a huge rein of chaos proceeded.

"Oh crap." Said Artemis and hurried to finds her friends. She first ran to the book shop. "Guys Azula is attacking." She screamed. "She's outside the wall. I know it." (A/n if your wondering how she knew that please take this into perspective she is the empress of _time space and reality_. So there you go).

"Are you sure it's her?" asked Iroh.

"Positive. You guys warn the others I'm going to see if I can stop her." Yelled Artemis and vanished before they could say anything else.

Artemis was now at the wall and she could see the fire nation ship about 500 yards away.

"Azula! Get out of here before I make you pay." Said Artemis in a blow horn like sound making sure she heard her.

"No! I am taking you and this place down." Said Azula.

"OK., but you just signed your own death sentence." Said Artemis and appeared on Azula's ship.

"TyLee Come here and help me out." Said Azula and TyLee came from below deck.

"Ah the Aura girl. Are by any chance related to the great Aura Queen Nefertari?" asked Artemis

"Yeah she was my great, great, great grandmother."

"Enough of this. Do that poking thing and lets get rid of her." Said Azula. TyLee hesitated, but followed Azula's orders precisely. She did her thing.

"I hate to brake it to you Azula, but I'm immortal. Does your small brain understand what that means?" Asked Artemis in a child like voice/

"I know what it means, what does it have to do with me." Asked Azula

"It simply means that TyLee's _Powers_ don't work on me." Said Artemis and trough a huge energy ball at Azula, who dodged it.

"TyLee did you know about this?" asked Azula.

"As a matter of fact I did. I told you Azula this is not right. You can't destroy her. Nothing can." Said TyLee and crossed the boat over to Artemis. "I'm sorry Azula, but the spirits tell me that my Aura will be brighter on this side of the war."

"Doesn't matter to me, just one more traitor to kill." Said Azula and shot a lightning blast at the two. TyLee and Artemis dodged them with ease

"Is that the best you got. I've seen lemurs who can do more damage. Oh look here come reinforcements." Said Artemis looking at the large Bison coming towards them with Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh. (A/n the others couldn't really help. Sorry and Osiris only follows Artemis's Orders he is very stubborn).

"All the traitors together in one package how wonderful." Snarled Azula.

"Azula there is one thing I have always wanted to do ever since I met you." Said Suki and punched Azula with all her might.

"Not bad." Said Sokka. Then finally some of the guards appeared.

"Ok Everyone except Zuko, Iroh, Aang and Me take care of the guards." Said Artemis. Azula got up and continued to fight.

"Come on Azula please give up." Said Zuko as Aang shot Azula with a Water Whip.

At the same time Sokka, Suki, Katara, TyLee and Mai where keeping the guards busy.

The guards got thrown, splashed punched cut, and frozen by there own will power.

"Fat chance Zuzu." Said Azula as she shot more bolts at them. Then as Air, mystic energy, and fire came together it formed a large looking unicorn type animal that ran towards Azula and knocked her out cold.

"Ok guys that's enough." Said Aang.

"I agree. Um…excuse me guards. Yeah you. How should I putt this nicely. If you want to survive change coarse and head back to the volcano you crawled out of." Said Artemis As they all including TyLee Climbed on Appa and watched the scared men change coarse and leave.

* * *

When they arrived back at the tribe people where cheering and laughing.

"We honor our great hero's and a new addition to there team." Said the chief talking about TyLee. When they leave tomorrow they will be missed greatly."

"Thank you all and we await the brave once who will be coming along with us." Said Artemis. Even Ursa smiled at that one. She was glad that she had decided to join the team. "We leave tomorrow. If you are coming have your boats ready by the guest homes before noon."

After another feast they headed to there homes to pack up before tomorrows journey back to the fire nation to stop them once and for all.

Mai was probably the most happy about seeing someone she actually knew better in the group.

* * *

The Next Day they were joined by Ursa and the water benders.

"Um…What are they waiting for?" whispered Artemis to Katara as she looked at the waiting water benders

"I think they expect a speech from you." Said Katara.

"Oh ok." Said Artemis and came up to the front of the group. "As you all know we have very limited time left before the comet comes, which means that time is running put, but the good news is: we have everything we need for a second invasion."

"One question," said a man he had black hair and big blue eyes that looked somehow familiar to the group. "If the city has no easy reachable water on the inside, how can we help?" asked the man.

"Good question! What is going to happen is this: As soon as we get passed the gates of Azulon and we are in the city all the water benders with a little help from me will completely flood the royal city inside the volcano."

"all right men listen up." Began Iroh. "Split up to these 3 ships and await for some extra people to board the ships."

After the men were safely in the 3 ships Artemis spoke again.

"Ok Teo should be on the first ship with Haru, Toph and The Duke. The second ship will be Ursa, Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka. On the last ship I would like, Mai TyLee, and Suki. I will be on Osiris . Thus leaving Katara and Aang on Appa. Are there any questions?" asked Artemis one more time. She looked around at her friends, who all boarded there assigned ships with there stuff.

"Oh I have a question." Said a man. "If the comet is only about a month away how can we get there at least a week before it comes?" He seemed to be the captain of the first ship.

"Another interesting question. With my powers I can speed up the ships power to travel much faster than normal. So we will get there exactly a week before the eclipse, even with a few stops along the way. Ok then lets move out." Said Artemis and got on Osiris.

* * *

One and a half days after Azula's so called invasion

Azula had just woken up after her little knock out session with Artemis.

"No! that stupid Empress." She said and banged her fist into the wall. "No matter I will get my revenge."

Azula walked up to the poop deck and looked around.

"Where are we heading?" she asked coldly. A man came up to her. He was the captain.

"We are on our way back to the fire nation." Said the captain.

"Why?"

"Because of our un-success with the Empress and Miss TyLee's betrayal of the nation."

"Uh...yes…well…oh carry on." Said Azula and went back below deck.

* * *

Our friends have just left the Water tribe and are heading down to the fire nation

"Sir we have just received this." Said a man who worked in Omashu for Mai's parents.

"Ah yes of course." Said her father and opened up the piece of paper in the mans hand and gasped, as his wife entered the room.

"What is it." She asked.

"It's…a….a wanted poster for……Mai." He said.

* * *

Oh uh looks like there is more to come, and if I get 3 more reviews you will get chapter 11. 


	11. Mia's ParentsOh man

Sorry it took longer the usual, but I've been busy with school stuff.

* * *

Chapter 11

Mai's Parents...Oh crap

Well our gang is about half way there. They decided to stop for rest on an island. What they didn't know was that they had stopped just on the outskirts of Omashu, which was no and still under the control of the fire nation, and Mai's parents.

The Water tribe men had set up camp a little bit away from the gang with Ursa and Iroh.

"Ok everyone I think it be best if we split up this area right here." said Katara looking at the beach, and the lake.

"Ok sounds good. Boys can go on the right and girl on the left." said Toph.

"On the right of what?" asked Sokka,

"OF this…" Said Toph and made huge rock wall pop out. It was maybe 6 feet high.

"So what now?" asked Suki.

"Now we get to relax and have normal conversations with out the boys." Said Artemis and covered the huge rock wall with a white substance, "This way they can't here what we're talking about, but we can here them."

"Awesome." Said TyLee.

"We're gonna need some bathing suites," said Mai. "Were are we gonna…oh no." said Mai looking at Artemis's face.

"Yes way. Ok whose first?" she asked.

"I guess that's me." Said Toph. Artemis pointed her finger and gave her a nice one piece green bathing suite with shorts. "Thank you."

"I'm next." Said Suki. Artemis did the same thing and Suki got a cute little lime green two piece. Then Katara got a blue bikini with a little ruffle for a skirt.

At this time TyLee had changed into her bathing suite (A/n the one she wore in an episode in season 3), as did Mai.

"I guess I'm the only one left." Said Artemis and gave herself a dark blue two piece with gold stars and the bottoms had a skirt attached.

The girls got in the water and began to talk.

"I can't believe the guys went along with this." Said Suki.

"Me neither." Added Katara

"You know I always wanted to know what guys talk about while the girls aren't around." Said TyLee

"Well then lets spy on the," said Artemis and moved towards the wall to here what they were saying,. "This white barrier lets us here them better, but only if we want to."

The girls pressed there ears against the wall and listened closely.

"what now?" asked a bored looking Haru.

"I don't know." Said Teo.

"Hey guys what do you think girls talk about when were not around?" asked The Duke.

"Probably about something stupid like makeup and which guys is hotter." Said Sokka.

"Oh no he didn't." said Toph.

"Give them a little shove will you?" asked Katara

"With pleasure." Toph made a rock appear under Sokka and he fell over into the water.

The girls then decided to go back to what they were doing.

"Artemis you never did tell us your invasion plan. " said Mai.

"Your right I didn't, because I'm note sure if it will work, but here it is anyway. We will have to split up into a couple teams, and each tem would do one thing. Like lets say team one would have to be fighting the guards. Team two will be dealing with Azula and the imperial guards, and the last team will be helping Aang fight off Ozai."

"That's a great idea." Said TyLee.

"Hey Mai is anything wrong?" asked Artemis.

"Well its just that were so close to Omashu, and my parents and the fact that I'm now a fugitive."

"I get it. Maybe we could pay them a little visit." Said TyLee.

"NO!" snapped Mai. "I don' want to see them."

"Well ok." Said Artemis.

* * *

After a while everyone set up camp and fell asleep. The next thing they all knew they were waking up in the middle of a huge room with two chairs set up at the top of a small pedestal.

"Where are we?" asked Zuko.

"My place." Said Mai disappointed. Just then her parents came into view. Her high class father had a look of disgust while her mother had a look of worry. Holding her hand was her little brother.

"Mother, Father." Said Mai not meeting there glance.

"Mai! What is this all about?" asked her mother rolling out a scroll with her face on it and a 500 gold pieces reward

"Um...A reward poster." Said Mai

"Don't smart mouth to your mother." Said her dad. "What she means is what is your face doing there?" he asked.

"Let me see. Zuko left, I followed him, joined the avatar, betrayed Azula. Nothing so important that would get my head on a reward poster."

Tom-tom had let go of his mothers hand and had walked over into the arms of Katara.

"Tom-tom come back here." said Mai's mom, but tom-tom just made himself comfortable in Katara's arms.

"Now explain yourself. Why did you betray the fire nation." Screamed her dad.

"Um…Because I felt like it."

"Young lady!" screamed her father

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

'Oh my dad just as stubborn and useless as always.' I though as I stood up.

"Look what I did is my business, not yours." I said and looked strait into my fathers eyes. He stroke his beard and spoke again.

"I want a STRAIT ANSWER" he screamed

"Or what, you'll have us all attacked, or thrown in jail. Come on."

"I know you are traveling with the Avatar." Said mother.

"Hey I'm here to you know." Said Artemis.

"And who in the name of the fire lord are you?" asked my father arrogantly

"The Empress nice to meet you." Said Artemis and shot me a look that said 'relax'

"Ah so we have heard right." Said my father. "Now why are you here?"

"Um…I believe the question is why are we here, because we where brought here with out our knowledge. We did not bother you in any way, nor did we hurt you."

"You were trespassing." Said Dad

"Not really we where outside the city therefore unless you have proof that you own that part to we will be leaving now dad." I said

"Who else is here with you?" asked my mother.

"That is non of your concern."

"Oh, but it is. I think the fire lord will pay handsomely if we deliver his ex-wife and brother to him, not to mention a whole pack of water benders." Snarled Dad

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"That's enough. You will let them, and us go or face my wrath." Said Artemis.

"please there are twice as many guards here the there are of you." Said Mai's dad

"true, but you see we are more powerful." Said Sokka, as Tom-tom grasped Artemis's leg.

"You know you have a beautiful son." Started Artemis. "It would be a shame if he ended up anything like the current fire nation."

"You dare threaten my son?"

"your son…No. You on the other hand…"

"Guards seize them." Said Mai's father and the guards complied.

"Oh I don't think so." Said Katara. "Tom-tom go to mommy."

The boy left Katara' hands and walked towards his mommy.

"Now guards, but before any of them had a chance to do anything something came crushing through the window, and landed right next to Artemis.

"Now Pause." Said Artemis an everyone, but the gang were frozen,

"What did you do?" asked Teo.

"I simply paused time." Said Artemis. "Now come on we have to hurry, and get the others out and get the hell out of here." said Artemis and ran down the hall with Mai, and the others close behind.

"Which way to the jail cells?" asked Artemis,

"This way." Said Mai and took a left turn.

When they arrived at the jail cells the set all the men and Ursa and Iroh free and headed out.

Once they were safely outside the palace Artemis.

"Time in." said Artemis (A/n I kind of borrowed that from Clockwork in Danny phantom, but it work) and everything began moving again.

They quickly packed there stuff and sailed/flew off just as the guards reached the beach.

* * *

By Now Azula had arrived at the fire nation and was kneeling before her father.

"My humblest apologies father, but I did not know that the Empress would be there." She lied. She didn't want to seem like a fool. "we have two new traitors. My old friends Mai and TyLee."

"I am well aware of that. One of the generals send me a messenger hawk." When she didn't answer he continued, "The will try to attack the day before the comet so un-like you I have created a clever plan. (A/n in case you didn't notice Ozai got the date of the new invasion wrong. YA!!!)" said Ozai and commanded Azula leave.

* * *

Ok 4 more reviews and you get the next chapter, and let me know what you want to happen next. 


	12. Rearrival on enemy lines

As promised I got 4 reviews so here is the next chap.

* * *

Chapter 12

Re-arrival on enemy lines

Our gang and the 3 ships had been traveling for a while before they finally reached an Island very close to the city in the fire nation.

"Alright let's form camp here." said Aang. "Toph, can you make a pedestal so we can make a speech."

"Sure, no prob." Said Toph and made a small rock plate about 5 feet higher than the ground, it also had a small podium like thing.

"So who here has a plan?" asked Sokka. Unfortunately Artemis was the only one to raise her hand. She walked onto the platform and zapped in some posters, as she got behind the podium rock.

"Ok everyone. There is a week and a half left till the comet. We should spend the next few days getting ready weapon, and armor wise." She paused and looked around. "So her is my plan. We will split up into three teams. Team 1. Will be the largest group. Their job will be to fight the army while teams two and three make there way to the royal city, where team two will head to the prisons and set all our friends free, and team three will help Aang fight of Ozai. Are there any questions?" she asked.

An older man who appeared to be in his 30 's stood up.

"How will we know who will be on what team?" asked the man

"Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and I will fill you in on that before the invasion."

After some moral talks Katara, Sokka, and Toph changed into there fire nation disguises and headed into town for supplies.

"Hey Artemis can we talk?" asked Aang

"Yeah no problem. Oh great Avatar."

"Your sarcasm has been noted." Said Aang

"Let me guess you want help mastering the Avatar state. Well since you have battled your Yang and by getting with Katara you got your biggest worry over with. I'd say there is only one thing left to do." Said Artemis.

"What's that?"

"You have to practice. Now focus. Imagine yourself in a peaceful place. The place you have felt at ease with yourself. Now let it flow into you." Said Artemis she then watched as Aang began to glow. "Good now let's see those four elements come together."

Aang followed her orders and made a huge Rock appear. He then covered it with fire, then water, then fire, then water, then when he thought he had finished her used the air to blow out the hot steam.

"Awesome." Said Artemis. "Now take a deep breath and comeback to the place where we are now."

Aang quickly stopped glowing,

"Now were you aware of you actions?" asked Artemis,

"Yeah, I could see myself doing all of those things, I was doing it with the elements." Said Aang.

"Yup and look what the rust of all four elements working together created.," said Artemis and cleared the rest of the smoke.

Aang was now staring at a fully made, very detailed Rock statue of Katara.

"Did I do that?" asked Aang and Artemis gave him a small nod and place her hands into sleeves making her hands fully position in front of her chest.

Just then the rest arrived and Katara came down to them.

"Oh wow." She said as she stared wide-eyed at the statue of her. "Who made this?" asked Katara.

"Me in my Avatar state." Said Aang,

"You did it." She cheered "You mastered it." She jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Empress we need you." Said one of the water tribers named Neko.

"Yeah I'm coming." She replied and made her way towards the camp (A/n please note that Appa has had his armor on him for 95 of the story) as she looked at Appa. She stopped for a second to admire her sleeping dragon before she continued to the camp.

"Yes Neko what is it?" asked Artemis.

"Empress." He said and bowed. "Before we left the chief gave us this. He said it was to have been your wedding dress." He handed her a big brown box with the crescent moon symbol on it. "He had high hopes that you would wear it during the invasion.

"Oh…wow…but I though I had burned the dress the day Kaito died."

"I do not know what happened, but this is the dress. He was sure this was it. It even has your mark on it."

"Very well. Thank you." Said Artemis taking the box. She opened it and stared at the beautiful blue dress. It had a Kimono collar, wide, and long sleeves and starting at the chest and going through the stomach was the crescent moon symbol, and the dress perfectly covered her feet with the double blue stitches.

"That's a very pretty dress." Said TyLee from behind.

"Oh thank you." Said Artemis. "TyLee I was thinking we could really use you help in helping brake out our friends."

"Sure I would love to help." Said TyLee and cart-wheeled off.

Katara, Aang, Toph, Artemis, and Sokka met up after lunch to discuss who will be on what tem.

"I think Sokka should lead team one against the army with the water tribe men." Said Toph.

"Ok, but that still leaves a lot of people." Said Katara.

"Exactly, which is why I think Toph, TyLee, Haru, Mai, Teo, Ursa, and The Duke. should be in team 2. Freeing the prisoners.

"While you, Iroh, Zuko, and I will be on the 3rd team helping Aang, and the others once they finish freeing the prisoners can split up. All the Adults with The Duke, and Teo go and help Sokka, and the rest go and help Aang." Said Artemis. "Sorry if you had something else."

"That's actually what I was thinking." Said Katara.

"Great which means we can tell them the new plan. I think Katara should do it." said Sokka

"Agreed."

The next few days the gang had spent buying weapons and armor. Artemis even made Armor for Osiris. 2 days before the second invasion they were once again gathered together to here Katara speak about the teams. She held a piece of parchment with everything written down on it and slowly opened it up.

"Alright. Team one, lead by Sokka. Will again be fighting the guards. All of the Water tribe benders and warriors. Team two is Toph, Mai, TyLee, Suki, Haru, Ursa Teo and The Duke. After the have freed them prisoners. Teo and The Duke will join tem one with the adults we'll free, the others and Ursa will come and help team three. On tem three besides Aang we have myself Artemis, Iroh, and Zuko." She said and looked around.

"Can somebody please walk us through this invasion?" asked a water bender.

"No problem." Said Aang. "We will be traveling together until we pass the gates of Azulon. Team one will stay on the boats, while tem two takes Appa to the prisons, and Team tree will be heading strait to the palace to fight Ozai. Team one. As soon as you arrive on the land Artemis will make the moon come out. Giving all the water benders an advantage. At this time team two should have arrived at the prisons. It will take maybe 20 minutes for them to brake everyone out. Then team two splits up when they have finished. While tem three helps me defeat what's his face." Finished Aang

After that the group continued to work.

"Hey Aang can you come here?" asked Katara.

"Yeah sure." Said Aang and came over to her. He saw she and Artemis were holding something in there hands. Something large. "what's that?"

"This is Armor…for you." Said Katara.

"We made it together." Said Artemis.

"Thank you." He said mad hugged the two girls.

"Ok then." Said Artemis. Don't forget to putt it on before the invasion the day after tomorrow.

The Next day they spent practicing maneuvers and complicated stuff.

"Toph Haru, can I speak with you please." Said Artemis, and the two came over to her. I was hoping one of you could be in team three to help fighting the army."

"I'll do it." Said Toph.

"Great, and don't forget to get a good night sleep." She warned and hurried away.

"So do you think your ready?" asked Katara

"I don't know. It's just I've failed so many times." Said Aang.

"Hey this time we_ have_ the element of surprise. Azula knows where invading. But she thinks it will be a lot closer to the comets arrival. So relax, everything will be fine." Said Katara giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Said Aang.

"He Osiris are you ready?" asked Artemis.

"To be honest I think your rushing into this a bit. Your not ready."

"Maybe, but we don't have much of a choice. We have to do this."

"I'm still against it, but I believe in you." Said Osiris.

"Thanks Osiris. I love you." Said Artemis giving the huge animal a hug.

* * *

Deep with in the palace an evil princess was in surprise was on the verge of tears (A/n I know Azula would probably never cry in her entire life, but I'd thought it be a nice touch.).

"How could that Witch in that outfit have gotten me." Said Azula to no one. After hours of nothingness she fell asleep with out any knowledge of what would happen the next day.

* * *

Next day.

Everyone awoke bright and early and ate.

"Has anyone seen Artemis?" asked Suki

"I have." Said Osiris. "She's getting dressed."

After another minute Artemis came out wearing her supposed wedding dress. The light shined right at it making it seem even more beautiful. She had tied her hair around the left side of her Neck and it stayed neatly on her left shoulder.

"Lets do this." She said .

* * *

That's it for the next chapter if I get four more reviews you guys will get the next chapter. 


	13. The fight for their lives

Thank you all. SO here is the second to last chapter. The last chapter will be the Prologue.

* * *

Chapter 13

The fight for our lives

After everyone was ready team three got on the boats team two got on Appa, and team one got on Osiris.

"Ok everyone remember the plan. As soon as we pass the gates of Azulon abnormal things will start to happen." Said Katara,

"Do not get distracted, or at least try not to get distracted." added Aang.

They sailed/flew of towards the gates of Azulon. Truth be told they where only about 10 miles from them.

"Artemis, how will we get passed them?" asked Sokka from one of the boats.

"Simple." She said and took out her staff. "Time Stop." She said as they neared the gates. Everything, but the gang and the water tribe was frozen, minus the water.

They casually went through the gates with out a problem. Artemis restored time just at the right moment and they continued with their plan.

"Artemis." said Osiris as they began. "We are nearing the city."

"Ok everybody." She began. "As soon as team three gets on the shore we split up."

Everyone nodded.

They could see the fire nation men ready to sink the ship.

"Empress we wought be able to get passed them." said one of the Water benders.

"Not a problem. Katara are you ready for that little title wave?"

"Definitely!" Said Katara and jumped on to one of the boat.

"Water benders are you ready?" asked Katara. They gave her a supportive yes and they began to bend the water.

The benders had turned the water into a tsunami and set it onto the city. All of the fire benders that were ready to attack the ship were thrown with the current.

"Ok I think that gets rid of out first problem." Said Sokka.

"We have to hurry." Said Aang. Katara got back on to Osiris as they began to get closer to shore.

"Ok this is it." Said Mai.

"Right remember the plan." Said Toph.

"Now." Said Aang and they split up. Team three got to shore as tem two on Appa and team three on Osiris headed towards the volcano city.

"CHARGE!!!" yelled Sokka and Toph and the water tribe men followed.

* * *

At this time team two was making there way to the dungeons. Appa managed to help brake the door to the prison down and they all entered.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Haru.

"Hmm." Said TyLee she looked around a little.

"This way." Said Ursa and they all followed.

They walked into a section called _traitors._ There they could see a lot of innocent people in the cells. Also a lot of guards. There were two for each cell.

"I have an idea." Said Suki and they all listened closely. "Mai could take the first two then me then Haru, and TyLee take out the next four. Etc."

"Good idea." Said The Duke.

"Hello boys." Said Mai as she walked up to the guards. Before they could answer she punched them both in the stomach's.

Then Suki took out the other two knocking them out cold. Haru earth bended them into a very small rock cage, and Ursa Teo and the Duke also helped take a few down.

And TyLee took two down with her chi powers.

Teo spotted the keys and grabbed them.

"Hi everybody." Said Teo looking at the cells.

"My Son." Said his dad. "I am very proud of you"

"Be proud later. Get you out now." Said The Duke.

"Pipsqueak. We're here to get you out." Said The Duke again and Teo and him opened both cells. They then released the other men and The Bolder and the hippo.

"Now remember Ursa Teo and The Duke lead the men to Sokka." Said Mai

"What will you be doing." asked Hakoda

"we have to go and help Aang." Said TyLee.

Back on the outside Artemis had a few more tricks up her sleeve.

"Are you guys ready for this?" she asked.

"Do it." Said Zuko.

"Ok." Artemis made a lot of different movements on her dragon and everything began to get dark. Then out of nowhere a beautiful full moon came out. Behind the moon came out something strange. The thing itself wasn't strange but the fact that it came out was strange. It was a crescent moon.

All of the fire benders where taken back by the sight and quickly fell back with Sokka's army advancing on them.

"That is something for the history books." Commented Iroh as they reached the palace gates.

"Katara I have a favor to ask you." Said Artemis as she go of Osiris.

"Yeah, anything."

"You're gonna have to blood-bend" said Artemis

"WHAT!!! I can't…are you nuts."

"I know what I'm doing trust me."

"I'll try." Said Katara with a sad look upon her face.

"Osiris you know what to do as well?" asked Artemis.

"Yup create as much havoc as possible." Said the dragon and flew off. The five headed towards the throne room.

"This place isn't as deserted as I remember it." Said Aang "Why can't they see us?" asked Zuko

"They can, there just to stuck up to do anything about it." Said Artemis, but she was wrong a man had noticed them and had gone to tell the general.

"Well looks like someone did notice us." Said Iroh and got into a fighting stance.

"Now where is that….ah yes." Said Artemis . She dropped her hands down low and thrusting them upwards made a lot of thing pop out.

All the men got thrown back, however some did manage to throw fire balls at the group, however they balls of fire were no match with two fire benders and Aang's fire bending.

"Lets go the throne room is this way." Yelled Zuko as they hurried along. They were almost by the doors when someone had bumped into them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zuko.

"Remember we free the prisoners then come and join you." Said the person.

"Mai, TyLee, Suki, Haru. Good now lets go and….well you know." Said Katara and they went through the doors.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Four fire nation traitors. A female joke of a warrior. A stupid earth bender, a perfectly useless water bender and these two so called mighty-biengs." Said The fire lord.

"So this is the fire lord." Started Artemis. "Personally I pictured you…scarier, but you are probably the least scariest thing here…no wait the least scary thing here would be your dumb daughter hiding behind the curtain."

"So you really are the Empress. I will have personal responsibility for fighting, and defeating you." Said Ozai.

"Sorry to disappoint you fat head, but as much as I would love too kick your abnormally large ass I believe it is his job to do that." Said Artemis as Azula finally came into the clearing with a slightly frightened look on her face.

"Just give up now brother." Said Iroh. "Your out matched."

"Maybe, but you are out numbered." Said Ozai and all of the guards arrived.

Artemis gave a slight yawn before getting into position.

"Katara lets se that new power of your in action huh?" said Artemis

"If I must…" said Katara and began to blood-bend. A few of the guards began to weaken as TyLee, Mai Haru, and Suki began to help fight the 30-40 men.

"Iroh, Zuko, help Aang, I believe this little misses wants a rematch." Said Artemis

So the fight began.

"Azula come on. I can kick your butt with out even moving from this spot." Said Artemis.

"I am the fiercest lady in all of the fire-nation." Screamed Azula.

"Um… is that your opinion or a fact?" asked Artemis.

"It's a fact." She said.

"In that case I would have to disagree. See you may be the creepiest, the ugliest, but not the fiercest." At that Azula bended a lightning bolt strait at Artemis, but she only jerked her head slightly and the same lightning bolt shot Azula.

* * *

Back with Sokka and his 'army'

Sokka, Toph, and the water-tribe men were surprisingly lucky. Five of the men were water-benders which made life a lot simpler.

Sokka was about to advance when he spotted The Duke running over to him with Teo, Ursa, and the others.

"Dad." Said Sokka and walked towards him.

"Sokka I am very proud of you." Said Hakoda.

"Well Artemis did mostly everything." Said Sokka and his father shot him a what-are-you-talking-about glare. "The Empress."

"Oh alright them lets fight." Said Hakoda and the now escaped men began to fight as well.

Back in the throne room Artemis had managed to 'get rid' of Azula and was now helping Aang, Iroh, and Zuko.

While the girls, and Haru finished off the last of the guards.

"Give up Ozai." Said Aang.

"Never." Said Ozai and threw lightning at the young avatar.

Artemis fell back a little bit and managed to make all of the water from under the ground…uh…come up.

"Iroh come on he has got to have a weak spot." Said Artemis.

"he does. His left shoulder." Said Zuko.

"That's right he never could get it healed." Said Iroh.

"Everyone attack his left shoulder." Said Katara and flung an ice spike at his shoulder and he screamed from the pain. Aang and Haru, and Mai did the same. Followed by fire attacks by Zuko, Aang, and Iroh. Artemis managed to hit his shoulder with a lightning bolt.

Aang had made an extremely sharp pile of ice spikes pop up from the water behind Ozai completely on accident.

"Come on 'Dad' give up now." Said Zuko

"Never." Said Ozai as Aang shot him with some wind. Katara gave him small splash and Zuko and Iroh both hit him also forcing him to fall back onto the spikes.

"I will be avenged." Said Ozai with his dyeing breath.

"It's over." Said Aang a bit surprised that it actually ended.

"wait how did those spikes get there?" asked Katara.

"I thought you made the." Said Suki and Katara shook her head.

"I think Aang did it." Said Haru. "I saw them pop up."

"Well then Aang must have made them by mistake." Said Iroh.

"alright then it's over. There is only one thing left to do." Said Artemis and walked over to Ozai's dead body and picking up his crown. "We need a new fire lord." Everyone turned and looked at Zuko.

"Me?" he questioned.

"No the sugar plum fairy…" said Artemis.

"What the?" they all said,

"Never-mind the point is that according to the ancient law you are the next in line."

"Come now Zuko. You can do this." Said Mai. "And with a little help from your uncle you'll be great."

Mai then came over and gave him a kiss.

"Now which one of you wants to tell the entire nation that Ozai was accidentally killed." Said Artemis with a laugh.

"I guess that's me." Said Aang, as they all left the palace, and headed towards the outer city, but not before getting the entire royal city's attention. So they basically got chased out of the volcano.

"Osiris." Whispered Artemis and with in a second the dragon appeared. They then found Appa waiting by the entrance to the city. How he got there is still a mystery, and climbed on. As soon as the army's saw the two flying creatures the fighting stopped. Aang glided to the ground and watched all of the people look at him.

"Fire lord Ozai is no more. Everything will be restored to it's formal glory." Started Aang. "Now please welcome your new Ruler Fire Lord Zuko."

Every fire nation men or woman got down to their knees and bowed. They then all stared at Zuko.

'As my first job as the fire lord I will say this. Princess Ursa is no longer a banished fugitive, but is an honored guest, which also goes for General Iroh and TyLee, and Mai."

"what else is left to do now?" asked Haru as everyone came to the ground.

"I don't know." Said TyLee. "Bu how about going on a date with me."

Katara and Sokka hugged there Dad as did Teo, and Haru with their Dad's.

The Duke was re-united with Pipsqueak, and so long and so forth.

"Ah we still have one little problem." Said Artemis and everyone stared at her. "what are we going to do with Azula once she wakes up?" she looked right at Zuko when she said that.

"Hmm I think placing her in extensive therapy is a very generous offer. Don't you think?" said Zuko

"a little too generous." Added Teo.

"How about we putt her in one of her so called prisons for lets say 6 moths then we go extensive therapy." Said Katara with a nod from everyone.

"Ok then you guard." Said Zuko and the man came over.

"Yes your highness."

"Take a few of your men and go into the throne room. There you will find princess Azula. Please take her and putt her in one of the special prisons we have so she can't lightning, or fire-bend." Said Zuko and with a nod the man followed his orders. "Now I invite everyone who helped with this invasion to a glorious feast in the royal palace. Please note it will be formal, but I don't think attire will be a problem."

"I get it." Said Artemis. "Everyone who needs formal attire will come see me, but later." And with that they all headed together to the palace. TyLee with Haru, Mai with Zuko, Katara with Aang and Suki with Sokka.

* * *

That's it…be warned there will be a Prologue, but only if I get 4 more reviews. 


	14. Epilogue

Well lady's and gentleman this is my Sniff sniff final chapter to my avatar story. Please note it might be short.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Epilogue

(This is all about 15 years after the war)

I will go in order from fire nation. So Zuko and all of them are first.

Zuko as the new fire lord dismantled all of the colonies, and helped Aang restore them all to there former glory.

Uncle Iroh opened up a tea shop very close to the palace, and still helps Zuko with the usual problems. His tea Shop which he had named The Jasmine dragon has become a huge success. People from all over the four nations have come to sample his tea.

Ursa moved back into the palace and is very happy now that she is once again with her son, and the fact that she is now a grandma.

Mai is now the fire lady and is very good at it. She often goes to Ursa for help, and is now longer miss, Gloom-and-doom. She and Zuko are very happy though they have there share of fights.

After two and a half years or so Mai and Zuko got married and had a little girl, and after fighting about the name they decided to name her Celina she is 8 . They have been married for about 13 years

TyLee and Haru have been married for about 10 years and had their first child a boy about 5 years old. His name is Felipe.

TyLee opened a chi reading shop and filled it with charms and other things.

Haru helped restore some of the earth kingdom villages including Omashu and Ba-sing-se. He is now one of the most popular earth benders in the world and he has been living with

Teo has followed in his fathers footsteps and has become an inventor, though they do not live in the eastern temple. He and if you can believe is dating Toph. Nothing is for sure, but you never know.

The Duke…well there is not much to say for the youngest member of the team except that he is very happy he and Pipsqueak started living in Omashu.

Sokka and Suki are living on Kyoshi Island where Sokka opened a sword fighting school, though for some reason his students are mostly girls. They have only been married for about 12 years or so and have twins a girl and a boy named Carlos and Elena. They are 9 years old. Carlos had a little crush on Celina though Elena is the only one who knows…so far.

Ah by now you are probably wondering what happened to our favorite couple…well the truth is they died….no, no I'm kidding they are actually very happy.

They got married too and have been happy for eight wonderful years and not to long ago… three years to be exact they had a little girl that they named Apolla. Aang is a full Avatar and he Katara and Apolla travel a lot. Though they still meet up twice a year with the gang in the fire nation and have a good time. Apolla is good friends with Felipe and they talk to each other through hawks a lot Katara thinks it's love, but Aang isn't sure.

Artemis sadly went back to the spirit world, but she was re-united after searching for a long time with Kaito. She took him back to the living world, even though everybody in the spirit world where against it.

She returned to the age she was before her death 16, and she and Kaito finally got their happily ever after. So now at the age of 31 she is very happy with her 10 year old daughter. She is best friends with Elena and Celina. She has some of her mothers powers. Her name is Ammeliona or Ami.

* * *

Now lets go to the present and meet up in the fire nation. With all the kids and there happy parents and of course Ursa and Iroh.

"Hey Zuko isn't that a flying Bison and a Dragon." Said Mai looking through the telescope.

"You're right. Guards lets welcome our guests." Said Zuko.

"Mommy, Daddy. Ami, Apolla, and Elena are here." said Celina and ran towards the courtyard to see them land and Zuko, Mai, Ursa, and Iroh close behind.

Appa and Osiris landed on the ground with everyone including TyLee, Haru, Felipe, and Sokka's son Carlos. Everybody was there now.

"Mommy! Do I have to stay with you? Can I go and play with the other girls?" asked Apolla.

"I don't know. Your still a bit young." Said Katara.

"Oh come on Katara let her play." Said Aang and Apolla ran after the other 5.

The Adults (Warning Kaito is here too) sat on a long line of sofa's and began chatting.

"I still think that things could be going a bit faster with the restoration of Ba-sing-se." said Haru.

"I don't know." Started Teo.

"Yeah I mean things have been a bit hectic with getting the king back on the throne." Said Aang.

"I don't blame you." Said Kaito. "We have been down at the south pole helping there so I know how you feel.

"Yeah and don't get me started on my classes. I keep getting more girls, and less boys." Said Sokka

The females on the other hand were discussing something a bit different.

"Really that's great. I'm sure Apolla will love being a big sister." Said Suki.

"I guess, I just hope you- know-who takes it well." Said Katara.

"He will." Said Artemis.

"So what's else is new?" asked Toph.

"Same at the north pole. People are happy though they do miss their book store manager." Said Artemis looking at Ursa. "other than that nothing really, besides the fact that Ami is starting to get my powers."

"That could be disastrous." Said TyLee.

"Not yet anyway. So far she has turned the moon pink, and turned Kaito into a mule monkey." Said Artemis. The girls laughed and continued.

"I know how you feel." Started Mai. "Ever since Celina started learning fire-bending she has set multiple area's of the palace on fire."

* * *

With the children.

The five children where outside by the fountain playing.

"You got powers now that's so cool." Said Elena

"Yeah, but you know how my mom is. You have to be responsible, and don't turn your father into a mule-monkey." Said Ami

"Yeah, mom is even harder on me since I started learning fire-bending. She got really mad when I accidentally set Dad's robe on fire."

"I don't think she gave you a fair chance." Said Carlos. Ami and Elena exchanged a long look as Apolla and Felipe ran over.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Apolla as she settled in to the arms of her cousin Elena.

"Just catching up on old times. What about you." Said Carlos.

"Ah…I'm still traveling with Mom and Dad and we never stay in the same place for longer than two weeks." She said with a sigh

"Don't worry I have a feeling that you guys wought be traveling that much anymore." Said Ami

"How do you know?" asked Felipe.

"Simple. I over heard my mom reading my dad a letter that Apolla's mom sent. She said that the three of you might have to settle down at one of the air temples now that their being rebuilt and more, and more people are hoping to learn air-bending from the last air-bender himself."

"So you never got the chance to tell me about that new power you thought you got." Said Celina.

"Oh right. I asked my mom why I never heard of them going to any school in the past 20 or so years. She told me that they were destroyed in a fire. Then as I left I could here a voice saying. 'I should have told her the truth about us', but when I turned around no one was talking. Plus right now I can here some pretty freaky things going on in a certain boys head. PERVERT!!!" shouted Ami.

"Why what was he thinking?" asked his sister eagerly.

"You do not want to know."

The children after that day had gotten a lot closer and thus resulting in a lot happier parents

All in all everything was at peace after that. Apolla did get a little brother. His name is Roku, Yes they named him after the avatar before Aang.

Ami turned into the Empress's apprentice and helped her mother out as soon as she turned 14.

Carlos became a very hot guy and was chased by girl on a daily bases.

Elena's nose was and always will be according to her in a good book.

Celina was the first fire queen. She did not get married off the bat.

As for Apolla and Felipe. They ended up dating. No news yet to where this is going.

And if anyone cares Azula was released from prison after about a year. She spent the next 20 of them in a mental institute for the mentally insane. Because well she did go insane. She started hearing voices and god know what else.

So as you can see…I mean read, everyone was happy. There was peace and everything. Nothing else. No war no traitors nothing. It was a utopia…NOT!!!!

* * *

HA!HA! That's it. The bad news is that I will not be righting another Avatar story. I will be moving most likely to either Code Lyoko or Harry Potter, or teen Titans 


End file.
